TDI: My Version
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In my version of the show, Ezekiel hooks up with Sadie, Bridgette falls in love with Noah instead of Geoff, and Cody is head over heels in love with his sweet girlfriend...Sierra.
1. Not So Happy Campers  Part 1

In an camp over at Muskoka, Ontario, the first episode of the Survivor spoof known as Total Drama Island began.

"It's time to meet our campers," self-centered host Chris McLean announced. "We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little T.O.'d, that's probably why."

Soon, the first contestant arrived. It was a very pretty girl with glasses and braces. As soon as she walked off the boat, she ran over to Chris.

"Beth. What's up?" Chris asked as she hugged him.

"It's so incredulous to meet you," Beth said as she released her grip. "Wow, you're much shorter in person."

"Uh...thanks," was all Chris could say.

The next contestant was a Jamaican male with a pleasant smile on his face, clearing saying he's a very nice guy. "DJ!" Chris happily replied.

"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it goin'?" DJ responded. "Hey, are you sure you got the right place? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo, dawg," Chris responded. "This is it. Camp Wawanakwa."

"Looked a lot different on the application form..." DJ muttered to himself.

The third contestant was a young female who might look like a Goth, but she was actually a very nice person, a clear sign that she was going to be the fan favorite.

"Hey, Gwen!" Chris cheerfully responded.

Gwen looked around, confused. "You mean we're staying at here?" she asked.

"No, you're staying here," Chris answered. "My crib is an airstream with AC that-a-way."

"I did NOT sign for this," Gwen pointed out. "But since I'm here, I might as well try to win for my mom and kid brother back home."

The forth contestant was a guy who practically had the words 'PARTY DUDE' written all over him. "Chris McLean! What's up, man?" he told the host. "It's an honor to meet you, man."

"Geoff! Welcome to the island, man," Chris told him.

"Thanks, man," Geoff responded.

The fifth contestant was female who clearly looked exactly like a Playboy Mansion Bunny.

"Everyone," Chris told the other four contestants. "This is Lindsay."

"Hi, you look so familiar," Lindsay told Chris. "Are you Ryan Seacrest?"

"No...I'm Chris McLean..." Chris answered, looking a bit confused.

"Weird, you look so much like him," Lindsay commented. "Maybe you guys are related."

The sixth contestant was a female who made the others feel uncomfortable. Her glare clearly said 'mess with me and you're dead meat'.

"Heather..." Chris started to say.

"Zip it," Heather interrupted.

Beth gulped as she walked back a bit. "She's been here for a few minutes, but I'm scared," she told the other four contestants, who all nodded in agreement.

The seventh contestant was a male who looked like he came from a rock band. "Duncan! Dude!" Chris said.

"I don't like surprises," Duncan threatened.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man," Chris replied. "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to juvie."

"Okay, then," Duncan responded.

The eighth contestant was a very athletic-looking guy. He arrived on water skis and safely landed on the dock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris announced.

Tyler responded with a cheer of excitement and happiness. "Woo-hoo!" he exclaimed.

The ninth contestant was a guy with rectangle-framed glasses and freckles. "Welcome to camp, Harold," Chris greeted.

"So you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked.

"You got it," Chris answered.

"Yes!" Harold cheered. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."

The tenth contestant was a young male who had a guitar on his backpack. "Contestant number ten is Trent," Chris announced.

"Hey, good to meet you, man," Trent responded. "I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks, man!" Chris replied. "I knew I rocked that show."

Unlike the other female contestants, Gwen was staring at Trent as she blushed. The eleventh contestant was a beautiful girl who was holding a surfboard, her long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here," Chris announced.

"I thought we were going to the beach," Bridgette told Chris, referring to her surfboard.

"We are," Chris explained.

The twelfth contestant was an Indian male with an appearance that made the female contestants smile in admiration...including Heather, who looked like she was going to choke.

"Our next camper is Noah," Chris announced.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked Chris, speaking in a voice that made him sound like a mature teen.

"I'm sure someone did," Chris lied.

Suddenly, Noah stopped where he was, looking a bit nervous. "Wow," he said. "There sure are a lot of...pretty girls here."

"Okay, look, dude," Chris said. "Your parents told me about you're Caligynephobia. I know you were expecting decent-looking girls, but try not to let your fear get the best of you."

"Okay," Noah squeaked, his legs tightening in anxiety.

Bridgette approached Noah. "Hi, I'm Bridgette," she introduced herself.

"Hi," Noah said in a very high-pitched voice, looking even more nervous than before.

"Caligynephobia is known as the fear of beautiful women," Chris explained. "And Bridgette, it looks like you're the prettiest girl he ever saw."

Bridgette blushed as the thirteenth contestant arrived. "What's up, y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" she cheerfully exclaimed. From the looks of it, she clearly looked like the type of girl who's friends with everyone she sees.

The fourteenth and fifteenth contestants were two girls who wore the exact same outfits, only one was skinnier than the other. "Katie, Sadie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks," Chris greeted the two girls.

"Oh my gosh!" the skinnier girl, Katie, exclaimed. "Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!"

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie cheered. "Sweet!"

The sixteenth contestant a young boy with a toque and a hoodie. "Ezekiel," Chris greeted. "What's up, man?"

Ezekiel responded by shrugging. "Maybe a bird or two."

Chris looked a bit unsure as Ezekiel approached Sadie, blushing. "I've never seen a girl like you before, eh."

"Really?" Sadie asked.

Ezekiel nodded. "You're the most optimistic-looking person I ever saw."

"Aw, thanks!" Sadie responded, grinning ever more.

"And your smile's contagious, eh," Ezekiel continued, also grinning. "I like that in a girl."

The seventeenth contestant was a very cute-looking male, his medium-light brown hair hanging in front of his turquoise eyes that sparkled his delight. He also had a gap in his teeth.

"Cody," Chris said. "The Codester. The Code-Meister!"

"Alright, my bro's here!" Cody said as he approached Noah. The two guys then exchanged in their usual greeting: a top-to-bottom fist bump, a high-five, and a normal fist bump.

"Wow, you guys sure became fast friends," Chris commented.

"Me and Noah are next door neighbors," Cody explained. "We've been friends since preschool."

The eighteenth contestant was a female who looked a lot like a male. "Eva, nice. Glad you can make it," Chris said.

Eva shrugged. "This place might not be what I expected, but I can deal with that," she responded.

The nineteenth contestant was an oversized male who was holding a bag of popcorn.

"Welcome, Owen!" Chris greeted him.

"Thanks, Chris," Owen replied, his mouth full of popcorn. "I wonder when I get to eat around here. I know I just ate a few hours ago, but man am I starving!"

The twentieth contestant was a girl with a pleasant smile. "Welcome, Courtney," Chris said.

"Thank you," Courtney responded. "It's really nice to meet you all. I hope we become great friends later on in the season."

The twenty-first contestant looked like a male model. "Welcome to Total Drama Island, Justin," Chris said.

"Thanks, Chris," Justin replied. "This is great!"

Katie sniffed. "Is he wearing girl's perfume?" she asked.

Sadie also sniffed. "He is," she agreed. "What kind of guys use that stuff, anyway?"

The twenty-second contestant was a red-haired girl with an unnaturally huge grin. "Hey, it's Izzy!" Chris exclaimed.

Izzy jumped onto the dock. "Hi, Chris!" she exclaimed. "Hi! Hi!"

"Okay, guys," Chris told all of the contestants. "I'm going to let all of you get to know each other. Meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes so I can assign you guys into two teams." 


	2. Not So Happy Campers  Part 2

After ten minutes, the twenty-two contestants arrived at the campfire. "This is Camp Wawanakwa," Chris explained. "Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off wins $100,000."

"What will the sleeping arrangements be?" Duncan asked. "Because I'd like to request a bunk under her."

Courtney looked a bit startled as her cheeks went red. "Please tell me they're not co-ed..."

"No, girls get one cabin, and dudes get the other," Chris continued. "Now, here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment, you are officially known as The Screaming Gophers."

Noah's face went red. "Couldn't you have made it a battle of the genders?" he squeaked.

"Nope, wouldn't be interesting if I did," Chris said before he continued. "The rest of you over here. Geoff, Heather, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. You guys will be officially known as The Killer Bass."

"Yaysters!" Sadie exclaimed. "We're on the same team, Katie!"

"Thank you so much, Chris!" Katie said.

Chris shrugged. "What kind of a person would I be if I put two friends on opposing teams?" he explained. "Anyway, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

**Confessional**

Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest.

**End Confessional**

"Alright," Chris concluded. "Now that everything's explained, go find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabins. Bass, you're in the west ones."

* * *

Over at the Screaming Gophers cabins, the teammates were unpacking their bags.

"This is going to be the best summer I ever had," Cody said. "Eight weeks with my great friend in a summer camp."

"I'm just glad your crazy stalker-like girlfriend wasn't invited," Noah retorted.

Cody looked a bit sad at that thought. "Sierra worked really hard on her audition tape," he explained. "It took her the whole school year to master the theme from Grease on the Harmonica!"

"Your girlfriend knows the theme from Grease on the Harmonica?" Owen asked. "That's amazing!"

On the girl's cabin, the female teammates were having some girl-talk about the boys.

"I saw you staring at Trent earlier," Izzy told Gwen. "You looked like you have a crush on him."

Gwen blushed at that thought. "I guess he's kind of cute," she admitted. "But he might not be interested in a girl like me."

"Don't think about that," Leshawna pointed out. "He might like you for the person you are on the inside."

"Do you think Chris is right?" Bridgette asked. "You know, about Noah thinking I'm pretty?"

"Caligynephobia is a real fear," Beth explained. "The prettier the girl, the more nervous the guy gets."

"Aw, you have an admired!" Lindsay exclaimed. "How cute!"

"That doesn't mean an actual attraction," Gwen told Bridgette. "A lot of guys like girls just for their appearances. I mean, he was beyond nervous when he arrived."

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard from the Killer Bass cabins.

* * *

Over at the Killer Bass girl's cabin, Sadie was standing on a footstool, looking at a cockroach in fear. "What is it?" she exclaimed. "Kill it! Kill it!"

"Ew! I'm not touching that thing!" Katie said.

Sure enough, a lot of the females were grossed out while the males were trying to squish the cockroach...except for Ezekiel, who gently picked it up with his hands very carefully.

"It's only a baby cockroach, eh," he told Sadie. "It won't bite."

Sadie watched as Ezekiel walked outside and put the cockroach on a tree trunk. "Thank you so much, Ezekiel," she told him. "You're very nice with animals."

"I grew up on a farm," Ezekiel explained. "My parents told me to be kind to every part of nature's wildlife, even the deadliest of creatures."

**Confessional**

Sadie: Wow Katie, Ezekiel's the nicest guy I ever met!

Katie: I know! I thought he was just being nice when he said you look very optimistic and your smile is contagious, but he really does have a big heart.

**Next Confessional**

Ezekiel: Sadie? She's a very sweet girl, eh. And pretty. I like girls who have both of those qualities. But I'm not going to go right ahead and ask her out without getting to know her first. She might not feel the same way. But for now, I'll just do my best to be her friend.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Over at the main lodge, the contestants ate their food, which was served by Chef Hatchet, a very strong-looking man who looked like retired military soldier.

"Noah?" Cody asked. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Why does Bridgette have to wear her hair in a ponytail?" Noah muttered to himself. "It doesn't look right."

"Bridgette, I think Noah's staring at you," Gwen said.

Bridgette looked over at Noah. "Really?" she asked Gwen. "He looks a bit uncomfortable."

It wasn't long before Chris arrived. "I see you're all enjoying yourselves," he said. "Your first challenge begins in one hour!"

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked.

"It's our first challenge," DJ answered. "How hard can it be?"


	3. Not So Happy Campers  Part 3

"It's our first challenge," Duncan said, mocking what DJ said earlier. "How hard can it be?"

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong," DJ admitted.

That was because the contestants were standing on the top of a 1,000ft cliff in their swimwear.

"Today's challenge is threefold," Chris explained. "Your first task is to jump off this 1,000ft cliff into the lake. If you look down, you'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which is shark-free. For each teammate jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a hot tub party tonight, while the losers will be sending someone home. Killer Bass, you're up first."

"There's no way I'm doing this," Heather said. "I'll get my hair wet on national TV."

That's when Eva forcefully shoved Heather off the cliff, landing in the safe zone. The rest of the Killer Bass looked at Eva. "What?" she asked. "I didn't want to lose."

The next teammate was Tyler, followed by Geoff, Eva, and Duncan. All four landed in the safe zone.

DJ looked down. "No way man," he said. "I'm not jumping."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," DJ answered. "Ever since I was a kid."

"It's okay, big guy," Chris said. "Just take the escalator over there instead."

The next two were Ezekiel, then Harold. Both guys landed in the safe zone. When it was Courtney's turn, she looked down as she used an inhaler.

"Uh...are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I have a medical condition," Courtney explained. "My doctor said I can't jump off very high spots or I'll get ill. B-But I'll jump for my team. I don't want to be hated."

"Well, if it's that serious, go right ahead and take the escalator," Chris said. "I'm sure your team won't hate you for chickening-out due to a medical condition."

Courtney sighed in relief as Katie and Sadie jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"So, that's nine jumpers and two chickens," Chris announced. "Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll let you put your crates on pull-carts."

Bridgette went up first, landing in the safe zone.

**Confessional**

Cody: I've known Noah for so long, we can tell what the other one's thinking through facial expressions. And when Bridgette jumped off the cliff, Noah was clearing thinking "she looks hot in that body suit".

**End Confessional**

Following Bridgette were Leshawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, and Izzy, who all landed in the safe zone. Justin, on the other hand, didn't.

"Heh...nice sharks," Justin said as two sharks approached him. "You wouldn't want to eat me...right?"

It wasn't long before he panicky swam to shore, screaming in fear.

"I-I can't do it," Beth admitted. "I'm too scared."

Finally, Trent, Noah, and Owen jumped. All three guys landed in the safe zone.

"The winners are The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced.

* * *

After the contestants changed into their regular outfits, they started to move their crates to the cabins. The Screaming Gophers, using the pull-carts, easily moved their crates. The Killer Bass, on the other hand, had some trouble.

"This challenge is harder than I thought," Katie complained.

"I know," Sadie agreed.

"Here, let me help you," Ezekiel said, grabbing a hold of Sadie's crate.

"Thanks, Ezekiel," Sadie replied.

**Confessional**

Courtney: Ezekiel sure is nice towards those two girls, especially Sadie. He might have a crush on her. Or maybe he's always this nice of a person.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eventually, both teams made it to the cabins, where Chris was waiting for them.

"Remember, you guys can only use your toes to open the crates," he announced.

On that note, the contestants took off their shoes and did what was instructed. Eventually, Izzy managed to get a crate open. "I think I got one open!" she cheered.

* * *

It wasn't long before both teams opened their crates. "Hey, check it out," Owen said. "I got wood."

"I got some tools here," Trent said. "And what looks like a pool liner."

Noah approached Bridgette. "Look, I think you're a nice girl," he said. "And compared to the other girls, you're the only one who's close to decent-looking."

Bridgette looked a bit confused. "Are you asking me to be your friend?"

"Yeah, I am," Noah said, looking somewhat nervous. Cody noticed their conversation, trying hard not to laugh.

**Confessional**

Cody: *while laughing* "Decent-looking"? That's the best he can do? Man, no wonder he can't get a girlfriend!

**End Confessional**

While the Killer Bass worked on their hot tub, Ezekiel took out some paper towels and used them to dry his armpits. He then noticed his teammates were staring at him. "What?" he asked. "My armpits get really sweaty, eh."

"I brought some tissues," Sadie told Ezekiel. "You can use them in case you run out of paper towels."

* * *

After a long period of time, both teams finished assembling their hot tubs. Chris inspected both of them.

"Screaming Gophers, this hot tub looks very well-built," Chris said. "Killer Bass, yours doesn't look to bad, either."

As if on cue, the Killer Bass' hot tub collapsed.

"Well, I think we have a winner here," Chris announced. "The Screaming Gophers! You're safe from elimination, and you get to keep your hot tub for the rest of the summer. Killer Bass, I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

* * *

At the main lodge, the Killer Bass was discussing who to vote off.

"I think either Courtney or DJ should leave," Duncan suggested. "You guys are the only ones who chickened-out."

"What about Tyler?" Courtney asked. "He really isn't an athletic person."

Heather scoffed. "Well, it's obvious we lost," she said. "I'm the only normal person in this group of freaks."

With that, the other contestants were dead silent. "What?" she asked. "As if I really wanted to be on the other team! All of you guys are lazy-butt creeps while I was the only person on MY team who did all the work!"

* * *

That night, the Killer Bass were at the campfire.

"Killer Bass," Chris started. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting at a fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, Geoff, Tyler, DJ, Harold, Katie and Sadie, Duncan, and Eva."

Chris then took out a wooden box. "Courtney and Heather, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Courtney. Heather. Courtney. Courtney. Heather. Heather. Courtney. Heather. Courtney. Heather. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Heather."

Heather scoffed as she stood up. "Whatever," she said as she walked-off. "I didn't want to be here, anyway."

As soon as Heather left, Chris took out a large cake. "Now who wants cake and ice cream for Heather's elimination?"

That made the Killer Bass cheer in happiness. "Huggsies!" Sadie exclaimed as she hugged Katie.


	4. The Big Sleep

It was a bright an early morning at Camp Wawanakwa...that is, until Chris woke the contestants with a megaphone and an airhorn.

Soon, all twenty-one contestants were ready for the challenge. Cody heard music from Eva's MP3 player. "Cool music player," he told her.

"Thanks," Eva replied. "It's the Sal-Sum v9.2 Deluxe Edition."

"But it hasn't been released yet," Cody pointed out.

"My dad works at the company," Eva explained. "He often gives me pre-released products so I can test them out."

"Morning!" Chris greeted the contestants. "Hope you slept well, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Owen groaned, his mouth full of brownies. "But that's not enough time for me to eat breakfast!" he complained.

"Breakfast will be served right after your 20km run around the lake!" Chris concluded.

"Alright!" Izzy cheered. "I was the best on my high school's track team. Well, until I got too aggressive during the big game. They kicked me out for tripping someone one the opposing team. But that's how I became the team mascot for my school."

**Confessional**

Courtney: I'm actually glad Eva's on The Killer Bass. She's the strongest person here, so anything that has to do with sports fits right up her ally.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: A 20km run around the lake? Piece of cake! Noah's the most athletic guy I know. Sure, he might look weak, but wait 'til you see him in action. The Killer Bass won't see that coming!

**End Confessional**

* * *

Things were going well for the contestants during the 20km run.

Except Owen, who was drinking from the lake like a dog. "Can't. Catch. Breath. Must. Have. Condition."

Noah sprinted past Owen. "Don't worry," he said. "Just think about the food you get to eat afterwards."

"Pick it up, people!" Chris announced. "If you're not back by dinner time, you don't eat!"

* * *

A few minutes later, most of the contestants completed the 20km run. Cody soon arrived with Noah, who looked completely worn-out.

"Don't worry about me," he said, sounding exhausted. "I've been through worse."

"Just sit down and relax," Cody told his brother-like friend. "We're done with the challenge."

"What took you so long?" Courtney asked Harold, who was the last contestant to arrive. "Our team lost the challenge."

"I think I'm having heart conditions," Harold responded.

"Wait, doesn't that mean we won?" Gwen asked. Realizing that, The Screaming Gophers cheered...except Noah, who was still exhausted.

"Hold your horses, guys," Chris said. "That wasn't the challenge. But on a side note, who's hungry?"

He then revealed an all-you-can-eat-for-free buffet, which the contestants were thrilled to see.

* * *

After a while, all twenty-one contestants finished the meal.

"Okay, campers," Chris announced. "Time for part two of your challenge. It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Don't worry, this is an easy challenge," Chris continued. "The last camper standing wins invincibility for their team."

At that note, Cody looked worried.

**Confessional**

Cody: So it turns out the 20km run and the turkey-eating frenzy were both part of Chris' plan to make it harder for us to stay awake. That can be a bit of a problem. You see, when Noah gets tired, he does things he won't normally do and say, which he later regrets. This could be a huge disaster.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Twelve hours later at the campfire, Owen was the first contestant out cold. Trent and Gwen started a conversation to pass time.

Noah approached Bridgette. And sure enough, Cody was right when he said his friend doesn't act like himself when he's dog-tired.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Noah told Bridgette. "You sure look hot when sleep-deprived."

"Are you okay, Noah?" Bridgette asked. "You're acting strange."

Cody approached Bridgette. "Do you watch The Big Bang Theory?"

"Yeah, why?" Bridgette replied.

"A half-asleep Noah is a lot like when Raj drinks so he can talk to women," Cody explained.

Keeping that in mind, Bridgette looked at Noah as he hugged her. "Let's just kiss and get over it," he muttered. "'Cause I really love you that much."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: As a fan of The Big Bang Theory, I've seen every single episode in the series. So when Cody compared Noah with Raj, I knew I would be expecting some guy who's dead tired would try to get in my shorts.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: *angrily slaps his forehead* Noah, you really screwed yourself up this time, bro.

**End Confessional**

Twenty-four hours later, Bridgette, Izzy, and Noah (who was still hugging Bridgette) already fell asleep. Tyler, who started to doze off, saw Katie and Sadie being attacked by a bear. He screamed in fear, only to realize he was only seeing things.

"Congratulations!" Chris announced. "You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark. Time to take things up a notch. Fairy tales!"

Gwen groaned. "Oh, he's NOT serious."

As Chris started to read a book, Beth and Geoff started to doze-off. Cody, on the other hand, fell asleep.

**Confessional**

Cody: Man, that dream I had was amazing! Me and Sierra were star artists performing concerts all over Canada. She was on the harmonica, and I was on the keyboard. *sighs* Oh, Sierra. I still miss you. *starts writing something on a notepad*

**End Confessional**

Shortly after Cody fell asleep, DJ (who was tied to a tree) followed suit. Forty hours later, most of the contestants were asleep. Trent and Gwen were asking each other questions in order to stay awake. Ezekiel looked over at Katie and Sadie, who were snoring together.

"You're cute when you sleep, eh," he muttered.

Two days later, the remaining contestants were Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Trent, and Gwen. Noah was kissing Bridgette's neck. When he was more awake, he gasped as he backed away from Bridgette, so was also awake.

"Sorry about that," he said, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Cody told you about my sleeping habits, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Bridgette replied, also embarrassed. "But I know we're just friends."

"Right," Noah agreed. "Just friends."

"I didn't want it to come to this," Chris told the final five contestants. "But darn it, you five are taught and so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find: the history of Canada, a pop-up book."

Before Chris could finish the first chapter, Eva, Ezekiel, and Trent dozed-off. "Time for a bathroom break," Chris announced. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long," Duncan replied. "I can do all day."

"But can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen asked, which made Duncan realize he can't hold his bladder for that long.

"You've got five minutes," Chris told Duncan. "Long as you don't mind a little company."

"Stay out of the stall," Duncan told the cameraman.

Five minutes later, Chris received a note. "It looks like Duncan took a snooze on the can," he announced. "Which means you win, Gwen! Your team gets invincibility for tonight!"

* * *

At the main lodge, The Screaming Gophers were celebrating. "To Gwen!" Cody cheered, raising his up. "To Gwen!" the others agreed, also raising their cups.

As for The Killer Bass, Duncan sleepily approached them. "Did we win?" he asked.

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached the Killer Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Harold, Geoff, Eva, and Courtney."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "DJ and Duncan, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. DJ. Duncan. DJ. DJ. Duncan. Duncan. DJ. Duncan. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Duncan. Shouldn't have fell asleep on the toilet, bro."

"Good!" Duncan exclaimed as he stood up. "Get me out of here and back to juvie. At least I know what to expect from convicts."

* * *

Back in the Screaming Gophers cabin, Noah had trouble sleeping. "Hey Cody," he said. "Are you sure I didn't trying to kiss Bridgette?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Cody lied. "If you did, she wouldn't be friends with you anymore."

"Thanks," Noah responded. "See you tomorrow morning."

And with that, Noah fell asleep, not knowing what REALLY happened between him and Bridgette.


	5. Dodgebrawl

In the main lodge, the twenty remaining contestants were eating their breakfast. The Screaming Gophers were having conversations among each other, while The Killer Bass looked very exhausted.

"Wow, Ezekiel," Chris said. "You and your team looks like death, dude."

"Yeah, thanks to you," Ezekiel pointed out.

"And the early wake-up call wasn't helpful," Courtney mentioned.

"Wow, four nights with no sleep," Chris commented. "How much are you earning, dude?"

Ezekiel gave the host a glare. "You wanna find out, eh?"

"No, it's cool," Chris replied.

Over at The Screaming Gophers table, Cody was giving Noah some pointers about dating a girl. "So let's go over the three basic rules again," he said. "Rule number one, moving ahead in a friendship without warning is a big no-no. Rule number two..."

"Corny pickup lines will give me more than a slap in the face?" Noah guessed.

"Yep!" Cody responded. "And rule number three, if you try to kiss her, picture her as the ugliest girl in the world so your fear doesn't get the best of you."

Noah looked confused by that last rule. "I'm not sure about that last rule."

"Okay, I made that one up," Cody admitted. "I know Bridgette's a pretty girl, but imagining her as unattractive should work if you want to have a relationship with her."

"Okay campers, listen up," Chris announced. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to BRING IT!"

* * *

Eventually, the contestants arrived at a dodgeball court near the beach.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball," Chris explained. "If you get hit with the ball, you're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another teammate out on the court. If you're holding a ball, you can use it to reflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out. You have one minute 'til game time. Screaming Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

Afterwards, The Screaming Gophers talked about a strategy. "The Killer Bass are going to try extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first round out with Gwen? Noah?"

"Yeah right," Noah responded, trying to not look love-struck. "My throw will knock those guys on the other team into the wall so hard, it'll break upon impact."

"I'll volunteer," Beth said. "I never got an A in gym. But don't worry. I'll participate in a future round."

Soon, the first round began. It was Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Noah, and Bridgette vs. DJ, Courtney, Katie, Tyler, and Harold.

"You're going down!" Tyler exclaimed. "We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

Chef blew the whistle, starting the game. Cody threw the first ball, almost hitting Tyler, who then threw the ball at Sadie, hitting her in the face.

"Watch where you're throwing, eh!" Ezekiel yelled at Tyler.

Owen then successfully hit Tyler and threw him at the end of the court. Harold unsuccessfully threw a ball, only to land near Leshawna. She then threw the ball at Harold. After many throws, it was down to Noah and Cody vs. DJ and Katie.

"Ready for the double electric knock-out?" Noah asked, referring to their winning team move.

"I sure am," Cody replied.

The two friends then put their move into action. Noah tosses a ball into the air while giving it a quick spin. Cody rubbed a ball on his shirt, making it covered in static electricity. They both took aim. Noah's dodgeball missed DJ, but it acted like a boomerang and ended up hitting him. Cody's dodgeball was able to hit Katie like a heat-seeking missile. This resulted in The Screaming Gophers winning the first round.

**Confessional**

Cody: Yeah! Nothing EVER gets passed the double electric knock-out! And I mean NOTHING!

**End Confessional**

While The Killer Bass planned a strategy, Bridgette looked over at Noah. "That was an amazing move you and Cody used," she said. "I think you two deserve a break."

"No way, Bridgette," Noah disagreed. "I'm in this game to win it. I can go for another round."

The second round began. It was Bridgette, Beth, Noah, Trent, and Izzy vs. Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Courtney, and Geoff. Tyler threw four balls at once: one hit Chef, one hit Chris ("HEY! WATCH THE FACE, DUDE!"), one hit The Screaming Gophers bench, and one hit Bridgette.

"Don't worry, guys," she told her teammates. "I'm okay."

However, that made Noah reach his boiling point. "That. Is. It," he angrily said. Suddenly, without warning, Noah grabbed balls from his teammates and threw them at all five Killer Bass teammates at a speed so fast, it was all over in a blink of an eye. That made The Screaming Gophers win the second round.

"Is it me, or did I see some cracks in the wall?" Izzy asked.

Bridgette gave Noah a friendly hug. "That was amazing!" she cheered. "I had no idea you're that strong of a thrower!"

"It's all in the wrist," Noah replied.

"We don't have a chance," Courtney told her teammates. "Does anyone else have a good strategy?"

"Leave that to me," Eva responded. "Just do what I say, and we'll win this challenge. It's a little something I call 'The Bloody Murder'."

The third round soon began. It was Noah, Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, and Justin vs. DJ, Katie, Courtney, Geoff, and Eva. Justin and Leshawna took aim, but Katie caught the two dodgeballs, giving them to Eva and Courtney. Then all five teammates took aim at Noah, which hit. They did the same thing to Leshawna, followed by Izzy, Beth, then Justin.

"Are you okay, Noah?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noah answered, wincing in pain while holding his right wrist. "Just a little sprain. But don't worry, I'm good for the last two rounds."

Bridgette did a quick inspection. "Noah, your wrist is bleeding! I'm sorry, but you have to sit out for the rest of the game. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

* * *

At the infirmary, Bridgette started to wrap Noah's wrist in bandages. "It looks like you won't be able to participate in any throwing-related sports for the rest of the summer," she explained. "Your wrist needs to heal."

"But you won't be able to win without my killer throw," Noah tried to explain.

"Come on, Noah," Bridgette said. "Can't you just relax for once?"

Noah groaned. "Fine," he said. "I'll sit out."

* * *

Noah and Bridgette arrived back on the court as the fourth round came to an end.

"Okay, this is it!" Chris announced. "the final tie-breaking game! Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what you're made of!"

"Come on, Bridgette!" Noah happily cheered. "Knock those Bass out!"

**Confessional**

Cody: First Noah wants to participate in every single round until he injures his wrist, now he's actually cheering? Love sure can transform a person.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: Noah's a very nice guy, but he sure was acting a bit different. I mean, did you see the way he won the second round for our team? That was beyond brutal. But now he's cheering for me. Why ONLY me? It's not like I'm the only teammate left in the game.

**End Confessional**

Finally, it was down to Owen vs. Harold. "Sorry dude," Owen said. "But it's for the team."

With one mighty throw, Owen slammed Harold into the wall...but he caught the dodgeball.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced. "Screaming Gophers, what happened?"

"What can I say?" Noah replied. "My throw could have knocked-out Harold."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Screaming Gophers. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Trent, Izzy, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, and Bridgette."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Noah and Owen, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Noah. Owen. Noah. Noah. Owen. Owen. Noah. Owen. Noah. Owen. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Owen."

"What?" Owen asked, alarmed. "Why me?"

Izzy angrily threw her marshmallow at Owen, the others following suit. "You didn't knock-out Harold!" she exclaimed. "If Noah was on the court, he would have won the game for us!"

Owen shrugged as he stood up. "Yeah, I guess I saw that one coming. At least the food here was tasty."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at The Killer Bass cabins, Ezekiel was helping Sadie with any bruises she got during the challenge.

"Relax, eh," he told her. "This lotion should ease any pain you have."

Sadie smiled. "Thanks, Ezekiel," she replied. "You're a great friend. Huggsies?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Sadie then hugged Ezekiel in a friendly way, making him blush.

**Confessional**

Ezekiel: *is still blushing* Wow. Love sure can change a person's attitude towards others, eh.

**End Confessional**


	6. Not Quite Famous

In the Screaming Gophers girls cabin, Bridgette looked at her reflection in a mirror.

"Hey, Lindsay, can you help me?" she asked.

Lindsay approached Bridgette. "What's wrong, Bridgette?"

"I'm thinking about changing my appearance," Bridgette answered. "It would be great if you gave me some pointers since you're a fashion expert."

"Of course I can help you," Lindsay said. "What do you need pointers on?"

"Well..." Bridgette started to say.

* * *

After three hours, Chris told the remaining contestants to go to the a wooden auditorium, where they sat on some wooden benches.

"Just relax, bro," Cody told Noah. "Be yourself, and it'll be smooth sailing from there."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," Justin said.

"What do you mean by-" Noah began, but before he could finish his thought, he saw Bridgette.

"So much for smooth sailing..." Cody muttered.

Bridgette didn't change much. The only difference was that she no longer had her hair in a ponytail. Plus, she smelled like vanilla.

Noah was in a shock for words. "Hey, Noah," Bridgette told him.

"Hi," Noah squeaked, his crotch feeling a bit tight.

"Calm down, dude," Cody told his brother-like friend. "She's still Bridgette. You know, the decent-looking girl from yesterday."

**Confessional**

Cody: *groans as he angrily hits his head on the wall* Noah, you [censored] idiot! Chris TOLD you to ignore your Caligynephobia on the first day! But Bridgette just HAD to change her look! Way to ruin your friendship with her!

**End Confessional**

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater!" Chris announced. "This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest. Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal. You'll be judged by Chef, who'll show his approval via the Chef-O-Meter. The team who loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck."

* * *

At The Screaming Gophers cabins, Bridgette took out a clipboard. "Since our team captain is currently unable to focus," she said, referring to Noah. "I'll fill in for today. Just show we what you can do, and the best three will be in the talent show."

"How about Trent?" Gwen suggested. "I heard him the other night by the dock. He's an amazing singer."

"That wasn't me," Trent explained. "I'm not a great singer."

"But you ARE a great guitar player," Bridgette pointed out. "You can perform while another contestant sings."

Cody stood up. "I-I've been writing this song," he said, holding his notepad. "But I never sang before."

"There's always a first time for everything," Beth encouraged him.

"Anyone else?" Bridgette asked.

"I bet Noah can read one of his poems," Cody suggested. "He's amazing at poetry."

"Okay, so we have Noah on poetry, as well as Cody and Trent performing," Bridgette decided. "Let's take a break before we continue."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at The Killer Bass cabins, all of the teammates finished auditioning.

Courtney wrote something on her clipboard. "I guess the ones who will be performing are DJ with his ribbon dance, Tyler with his yo-yo tricks, and Ezekiel with his archery skills," she decided. "I want everyone to practice for tonight. We have a challenge to win. Go Killer Bass!"

The others cheered in enthusiasm.

* * *

After a while, The Screaming Gophers were still looking for a third teammate.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bridgette asked Beth, who was twirling a fire baton.

"It's okay," Beth replied. "I've been practicing." However, when she threw it into the air, it landed on a bush, setting it on fire. "I kind of missed some classes..." she admitted.

Without warning, Justin emerged from the outhouse with a fire extinguisher, dousing the flames.

"Looks like you're our third teammate, Justin," Bridgette decided.

"Thanks," Justin replied. "But all I did was put out a fire."

* * *

Elsewhere, Noah was writing something on his notepad when Gwen approached him. "What are you writing?" she asked.

"It's a poem for the talent show," Noah answered. "And NO peaking."

Gwen, however, looked over his shoulder. "No offense, but that doesn't look like good poetry."

Noah closed his notebook. "I said NO peaking," he repeated. "And it IS good poetry."

"None of the words rhyme," Gwen critiqued. "And the word count is irregular."

"Apparently, you don't know poetry genius that well," Noah retorted. "Just wait until the talent show tonight."

* * *

After many practices, both teams were ready.

"Welcome to the talent show!" Chris announced. "Where six campers will showcase their mad skills and try not to humiliate themselves. First up for The Screaming Gophers is Justin."

Justin just reenacted a scene from the movie Flashdance, which none of the contestants were impressed with.

**Confessional**

Courtney: He calls THAT a talent? I don't know what kind of girls fall for that stuff, but that was weak. VERY weak.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, I don't know what that was," Chris said. "But it looks like you get a 0/9."

"But it took me MONTHS to perfectly reenact that scene!" Justin complained.

"Anyway, first up for The Killer Bass is DJ," Chris announced.

DJ started to perform his ribbon dance, but he got tangled in it mid-performance. "Dainty and yet masculant," Chris commented. "But you get a 2/9 for tripping. So with two down and for acts to go, next on deck is Cody with some music performed by Trent."

Cody swallowed hard. "I-I never sang before..." he said into the microphone. "So don't expect me to sound like a celebrity."

Cody then cleared his throat and took out his notepad as Trent started to play some Spanish-like music on his guitar. At that point, Cody's nervousness completely vanished as he stood perfectly still. He took a deep breath before he sand.

_"I,_  
_Oh, I-I-I..._  
_I've got problems with hormones..._  
_Problems with hormones._  
_Why,  
O__h, why-y-y?_  
_Are you not with me?_  
_I ponder..._  
_Sweet girl,_  
_Oh, sweet girl-l!_  
_I sure miss you,_  
_And I  
Wanna kiss  
You agai-i-in!"_

When Cody was done, the seated contestants burst into cheer while Gwen was in complete and utter shock.

**Confessional**

Gwen: THAT was the voice I heard the other night! To be honest, I wasn't expecting to hear it from Cody.

**End Confessional**

"Nice work," Chris commented. "I'm liking your voice, dude. And Chef thought that was a very sweet song since he gives you an 8/9. Now let's here it for Tyler from The Killer Bass!"

Tyler started to do very well with his yo-yo tricks...until it backfired and he got tangled up in the string.

"Looks like you're getting a 2/10 for your performance," Chris commented. "So, without further delay, here's Noah for The Screaming Gophers!"

Noah walked onstage and sat on a stool. "I was here because Cody suggested my poetry skills to Bridgette," he explained, taking out his notepad. "So here's a little something I came up with. It's a special dedication to a fellow Screaming Gopher."

Bridgette noticed he was glancing at her as he began his talent.

"I thought all girls were so pretty  
Until I met the fairest of all  
With eyes that sparkle and hair that shines  
No girl can compete with her pretty smile  
So if she does indeed feel the same way  
It would be nice to know before I leave  
And if I fail to win this show  
At least I'll know she really cared."

The seated contestants clapped when Noah was done.

"Aw, I think he wrote that about you!" Lindsay told Bridgette, who was blushing.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: That was so sweet of Noah to do that. And of course I still see him as a friend. That's what the poem was about. Right?

**Next Confessional**

Cody: I wish I wouldn't be in here in just about every episode, but Noah isn't the type of guy to reveal his emotions to the public. Anyway, I can't believe he wrote a love poem about Bridgette. Luckily, she thought it was a friendship poem. Good thing, because one false slip and Noah can forget about being her friend.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: Looks like Noah really is an expert on writing poetry after all.

**End Confessional**

"Nice poem, Noah," Chris said. "You get a 6/9 for creativity. It's down to the final act of the night. Can Ezekiel and his archery skills turn it around? Let's find out."

Ezekiel walked on-stage with his archery set and a large wooden circle. When he was done setting-up for his performance, he started to fire arrows at the wooden circle at fast speed. When he was done, he removed the arrows from the wooden circle and revealed to the audience letters that looked like 'K.B.', his team's initials. That resulted in a large applause and a hug from Sadie as she exclaimed, "Huggsies!"

"That's some talent, dude!" Chris commented. "You get a 9/9 for showing some team spirit. I declare The Killer Bass the winners! And as for The Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Screaming Gophers. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Noah, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Gwen, Leshawna, Cody, and Beth."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Bridgette and Justin, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Bridgette. Justin. Bridgette. Bridgette. Justin. Justin. Bridgette. Justin. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Justin."

"WHAT?" Justin exclaimed as he stood up. "But my talent was great!"

"No one thinks your hot," Lindsay pointed out. "Besides, you failed to get a good score."

* * *

That night, at The Screaming Gophers girls cabin, Bridgette looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks for the pointers, Lindsay," she said. "I think I'll keep this new look for a while."

"Anything for a fellow teammate!" Lindsay happily replied.

* * *

Over at The Killer Bass cabins, Ezekiel was relaxing outside the boys cabin when Sadie approached him. "Those were some archery skills you have," she said. "Can you teach some to me?"

"Sure thing," Ezekiel replied. "Besides, what are friends for, eh?"

"Yuppers!" Sadie agreed. "'Cause we're great friends!"

Ezekiel blushed. "Yeah..." he said. "Friends..."


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

It was a sunny morning when Chris announced the challenge to the remaining eighteen contestants.

"Today's challenge will test out your outdoor skills," he said. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the woods. You just have to find it."

Chris then tossed the maps and compasses to Noah and Courtney, since they were the team captains. "And watch out for bears," Chris concluded. "Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility."

"Did he say there were bears around here?" Leshawna asked.

Noah scoffed. "Please," he said. "My ancestors were Susquehannockian native Americans. I can take on a bear with my own two hands."

"This one time, I saw a bear eating from our garbage," Izzy mentioned. "He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth, and it looked like blood and guts. So gross! We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat, Simba, but it turned out he was lost for a week."

* * *

Soon, The Screaming Gophers arrived in the woods. Gwen approached Noah. "I liked your poem," she told him. "That was very sweet of you to write about Bridgette."

"I really like her, a lot," Noah replied. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Do you think she found out?" Gwen asked.

"Thankfully no," Noah answered. "She thinks it's a friendship poem."

* * *

As for The Killer Bass, Katie stopped Sadie. "Sadie look, blueberries!"

Sadie grinned. "Yaysters! I love blueberries!" she cheered.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Katie agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere, The Screaming Gophers were still walking. Cody was humming his song from the talent show. "That was an amazing song," Bridgette told him. "You have a very heavenly singing voice."

Cody shrugged. "I came up with the lyrics when I was thinking about my girlfriend, Sierra," he replied. "I miss her. She even tried to submit her own audition video."

"Ooh, what did she do?" Izzy asked. "In my audition video, I twirled a fire baton, rolled my eyes into my head, double-jointed my elbows, and wrapped my tongue around my head."

"She played the theme from Grease on the harmonica," Cody answered. "It took her the whole school year to master it."

"That's so cool!" Lindsay commented. "Your girlfriend should have been able to come with such an amazing talent like that."

* * *

As for Katie and Sadie, they finished their little snack. "Okay, those were so yummy," Katie said. "Can you believe how yummy those were?"

"Double yummsters!" Sadie agreed, then she looked around. "Katie, where's the rest of the team?"

"I don't know," Katie replied. "They must be nearby." Then she and Sadie started to call out of the rest of The Killer Bass.

* * *

It wasn't long before The Screaming Gophers arrived at their campsite. "Where's the food?" Beth asked.

"This is a survival task," Trent pointed out. "We're supposed to find our own food in the woods."

"I'll find something," Noah volunteered. "My ancestors were great hunters."

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were lost. "You don't know where we are, do you?" Sadie asked.

"No," Katie admitted. "Have you ever noticed how all trees look the same?"

"You're right," Sadie agreed. "Oh, I miss Ezekiel so much!"

"Me too!" Katie said. "You're so lucky to find a guy who likes you before me."

Sadie leaned on a tree to take some pebbles out of her shoe. "Well, he's a really nice guy."

"I mean, 'like' like," Katie pointed out. "Not 'friend' like."

Sadie blushed. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" she stammered. "He's only my great male friend. I don't have a crush on him if that's what you're thinking."

* * *

Back at The Screaming Gophers, the contestants were waiting for Noah to return.

"I think my stomach ate itself," Izzy complained.

"Who ordered the pepperoni?" a pizza delivery guy asked. "Extra cheese?"

A hand waved in front of the screen for a few seconds. "It's for the camera crew," an unknown person said from off-screen. "Over here."

As if on cue, Noah arrived with a countless supply of fish. "Who wants fishsticks?" he asked.

"That's great!" Bridgette commented. "How did you manage to get this much food?"

"Susquehannockian fish-catching technique," Noah answered. "My dad taught it to me."

* * *

That night, Katie and Sadie were still talking about Ezekiel. "It really does sound like you have a crush on him," Katie said.

"Okay, so I might like him," Sadie admitted.

Katie grinned. "So what do you like about him?"

Sadie blushed. "His gentle heart towards nature, of course!" she explained. "And his amazing archery skills. He's even been teaching me some techniques."

"That is so cool!" Katie commented. "I can't pick up a bow and arrow without screwing things up. You're lucky you have someone to help you."

"Maybe when this show's done, he can teach you some pointers," Sadie suggested. "He told me he lives near the Mill-Berry Pond in the town's apple orchard."

"He lives in near our home town?" Katie asked. "That's great!"

"I know!" Sadie agreed. "He's the nicest guy I ever met! But I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

"He might," Katie suggested. "Just keep things the way they normally are, and things might change on their own."

* * *

As for The Screaming Gophers, they were enjoying the fried fish Noah was cooking.

"So you actually wrestled a bear?" Trent asked Noah.

"Sure did," Noah responded. "I deadlocked the 10ft animal with my legs and chocked it to death."

"It's true," Cody agreed. "It happened in Boy Scouts camp last year. I even videotaped the whole thing and put it on TooYube."

"I think I saw that video," Bridgette said. "Was it called 'Boy Scout Wrestles a Bear'?"

"Yep!" Cody replied. "Noah's the most athletic guy I know."

"By the way, thanks for putting the video on TooYube," Noah told Cody. "If you didn't people wouldn't believe me."

"No problem, bro," Cody said, then the two friends did their usual handshake.

As if on cue, a bear emerged from a nearby bush, which made a lot of the contestants freak-out.

"Everyone, get on that tree!" Noah instructed. "I'll take care of this."

* * *

Over at The Killer Bass' campsite, Ezekiel miserably sighed. "I hope Sadie's okay, eh," he said. "I miss her."

"Don't worry about it," Courtney said. "We can tell stories to each other to pass the time."

That made Ezekiel smile. "I have a good one," he said. "It's a story that's been passed down from generation to generation."

"Awesome!" Geoff commented. "Tell it, man."

Ezekiel took a deep breath before he began. "It's called 'The Legend of Chickenfoot'," he said. "In a night a lot like this one..."

{Several minutes later...}

"...then they heard this scratching on the wall," Ezekiel continued. "The girl started to freak out, and even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could. When they got back to the girl's home, she arrived in the doorway and screamed. Because there, hanging in front of her, was the bloody clawed hand of Chickenfoot. Folks say this monstrous chicken-like humanoid is still alive, walking around in these woods. He can be anywhere, eh...maybe even right HERE!"

Ezekiel then raised his right hand, which looked exactly like a chicken foot. That scared his teammates, but they realized it was a prank when he was laughing up a storm. "That wasn't funny!" Courtney exclaimed. "You traumatized Tyler!"

Tyler was in a fetal position, hugging his legs in fear. "Oh relax, eh," Ezekiel said. "That was supposed to be the funny part. Besides, the chicken hand's fake." He then revealed that he was only holding a chicken's leg. "I just used this tendon you see here to move it," he explained, demonstrating.

"You sure have one bizarre sense of humor," Harold commented.

* * *

Over at The Screaming Gophers, everyone watched as Noah wrestled the bear.

"Wow," Trent said. "He wasn't kidding about wrestling a bear."

"I never even heard of anyone surviving a bear attack," Gwen agreed.

"Alright, Noah!" Cody cheered. "Finish him off with your killer deadlock!"

Sure enough, Noah had his legs wrapped around the bear's neck in an attempt to choke it...only for the head to come off, revealing it was Izzy in a costume.

"Hold on, Noah!" Izzy said. "It's only me."

Everyone else came down from the tree, annoyed. "That wasn't nice," Lindsay pointed out. "You almost made Cody pee his pants."

**Confessional**

Noah: Okay, is it me or is Izzy just one crazy bird?

**End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, The Screaming Gophers woke up after a sudden rainstorm from last night. As punishment for scaring the team, Izzy was forced to sleep outside the tent.

"Does anyone know how do get back to camp?" Gwen asked. "The map's soaking wet."

Cody snickered. "Noah, you sly dog..."

Everyone then noticed what Cody was talking about. Bridgette was sleeping peacefully on Noah's chest. She happily sighed as she nuzzled herself close, smiling. That's when she woke up.

"Hey, Bridgette," Noah told her.

Startled, Bridgette stood up. "I-I have no idea how that happened!" she explained. "It was an accident!"

"Sure it was," Cody said, thinking Bridgette was lying.

Izzy groaned. "My back feels like a block of wood," she complained.

"Well, that's what you get for scaring us last night," Noah pointed out.

* * *

At the campfire, The Killer Bass was the first to arrive. "We're the first ones back!" Courtney cheered as The Screaming Gophers arrived.

"Nice going, Izzy," Noah told his teammate. "You cost us the challenge."

"Not so fast," Chris said. "It seems that The Killer Bass are missing a few fish."

"You mean Katie and Sadie?" Courtney asked. "I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night."

As if on cue, Katie and Sadie arrived. "We made it!" Katie cheered.

"We're safe!" Sadie agreed. "Huggsies!" Then she and Katie hugged in happiness.

"Are you two done?" Courtney asked. "Because thanks to you, we lost the challenge!"

"Screaming Gophers," Chris announced. "As the winners of the challenge, you're going on an all-expense paid trip to The Tuck Shop!"

* * *

Later that day, The Screaming Gophers celebrated their victory with a hot tub party.

"These Pringles are the tastiest ones I ever had," Cody said.

"Go Screaming Gophers!" Bridgette cheered, raising her cup as the others did the same thing.

"So...all's forgiven?" Izzy asked.

Noah responded by whacking her on the head. "You can say that," he said.

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Killer Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Geoff, DJ, Courtney, and Harold."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Tyler and Katie, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Tyler. Katie. Tyler. Tyler. Katie. Katie. Tyler. Katie. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Katie."

"But Chris, I so can't do this!" Sadie protested. "I've never been anywhere without Katie! We have to be together, or I won't survive this show!"

"Sadie," Katie told her friend. "You have to listen to me. You can do this. Please win this for both of us."

Ezekiel watched as Katie left the island, his eyes tearing up and his lips slightly trembling.

* * *

Over at The Killer Bass cabins, Ezekiel approached Courtney. "I feel really bad for Sadie," he said. "I can't stand to see her so sad, eh."

"Look, I know you have a thing for her," Courtney replied. "This could be your big chance. Now that Katie's gone, you two can bond more easily. We're all rooting for you."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked.

Courtney nodded. "Best of luck, Ezekiel. Best of luck."


	8. Phobia Factor

Later that night, on the dock, Ezekiel approached Sadie, who was still disappointed with Katie's elimination. "Cheer up, eh," he told her. "Katie would want you to keep going, not feel depressed."

Sadie sniffed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Ezekiel said. "Now come on, let's get back to the others."

* * *

At the campfire, Ezekiel and Sadie (who was now okay) arrived. "She feels much better, guys," he explained.

After a few minutes, The Screaming Gophers arrived. "We got some extra desert after our Tuck Shop party," Trent explained. "Thought you might want some."

Courtney looked at the gelatin Beth was holding. "Thanks for being generous," she said. "But I'll pass."

"Why, are you on a diet?" Noah asked.

"I'm not a huge fan of green jelly," Courtney replied.

"SNAKE!" DJ exclaimed when Beth offered him the gelatin.

"Chill, dude," Cody said. "It's only a gummy worm."

"Sorry for trippin'," DJ apologized. "Snakes just freak me out."

"I feel you," Tyler replied. "Chickens give me the creeps, dude."

Ezekiel looked a bit guilty. "Sorry about scaring you, eh."

"My mortal fear is being covered in bugs," Beth said.

"I'm afraid of ninjas," Harold said.

"I don't like spiders," Leshawna said.

"I guess my fear's being buried alive," Gwen said.

"Walking through a mime field in heels," Lindsay said.

"Heights," Eva said. "They make me feel dizzy when I don't take my medication."

"I would never go up in a plane," Izzy said. "Never!"

"I'm scared of hail," Geoff said. "It's small but deadly, dude."

"Being left alone in the woods," Bridgette said.

"Bad haircuts," Sadie said.

"Being at a bullfight arena without safety gear," Ezekiel said. "I have one as a pet back home, but wild bulls are unpredictable, eh."

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure," Cody said.

"I hate mimes," Trent said. "Like, a lot."

"I'm not really afraid of anything," Courtney lied.

"Yeah right," Noah replied.

"Oh, really?" Courtney responded. "Well, we all know you're afraid of beautiful women, Mr. Know-It-All."

Cody snickered. "What's so funny about that?" Beth asked.

"That might be what Caligynephobia is," Cody said. "But Noah's actually scared to ask a pretty girl out on a date."

"So if I all of a sudden think you're a cute guy and I would love to be asked out on a date..." Courtney began.

Noah responded by punching her. "Stop it!" he exclaimed. "And yes, Cody's right. I just get nervous when I see pretty girls like every normal teenage guy in existence. Happy?"

"That explains why you were acting strange when I changed my look a few days ago," Bridgette said.

"I think you look very pretty," Noah admitted. "You didn't need to put your hair in a ponytail. But I hope we're still friends."

"Don't worry, we are," Bridgette reassured him.

* * *

The next morning, the remaining contestants were eating breakfast when Chris arrived. "Campers, your next challenge is a little something I like to call 'Phobia Factor'," he announced. "Prepare to face your worst fears."

Chris then took out a clipboard. "Now, for our first victim," he said. "Trent, meet us all at the theater. It's mime time! Gwen, you, me, the beach, and a few tons of sand."

"Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen groaned. "Because there are cameras all over the camp," she answered. "He's ALWAYS watching us."

* * *

And so, the challenge began. Beth was able to deal with going in a pool full of worms , Lindsay had to spend the whole day in a mime field while wearing high heels, Sadie had to wear an ugly-looking wig (with Ezekiel supporting her the whole time), Izzy was forced to ride in a plane with Chef as the pilot, Harold lost consciousness when he was attacked by a group of ninjas, Leshawna refused to stick her hand in a jar full of spiders, Trent was able to trick a mime into getting dunked into a water tank.

As for Bridgette, she was in the woods. After a while, Noah approached her. "Shouldn't you be conquering your fear?" she asked.

"Chris wanted me to kiss a pretty girl, or in this case Courtney, like I mean it," Noah explained. "I passed out. I'm here to help you conquer your fear."

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "I'm scared beyond belief. I won't be able to stand six hours out here."

"Relax," Noah said. "I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

* * *

At the beach, Gwen was in a glass container as her challenge began. "There's enough air in there for an hour," Trent told her, giving her a walkie-talkie. "You only need to do five minutes. I'll be listening the whole time since I already faced my fear. Just yell for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up."

* * *

Over at the theater, DJ had to pet a tiny snake. "You can do this, eh!" Ezekiel encouraged.

"But it blinked!" DJ exclaimed.

"It means she likes you," Sadie said.

"How do you know that?" Ezekiel asked.

"I took snake care class in school," Sadie answered.

With Sadie's encouragement, DJ was able to pick up the snake with his left index finger, which resulted in cheers from his teammates.

* * *

As Trent was telling Gwen what started his fear of mimes, Chris showed Cody a garbage bomb. "This garbage bomb's going off in exactly ten minutes," Chris explained. "Everything you need to know to defuse it is on these blueprints."

"No way!" Cody protested. "I can't do this!"

"Don't forget," Chris pointed out. "It's for $100,000."

Keeping that in mind, Cody looked at the blueprints and began his challenge.

* * *

At the Killer Bass cabins, Ezekiel looked at a bull. "I-I don't know about this, eh."

"Just ride this bull for eight minutes, and you're done," Chris explained.

However, Ezekiel remain still.

"Dude, it's just a male cow!" Tyler exclaimed. "Get in the game!"

"It's okay if you can't do it," Sadie said, holding his hand for encouragement.

Ezekiel took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try." He then climbed on the bull, starting his challenge. Luckily, he was able to stay on the bull for the whole eight minutes.

"That wasn't so bad, eh," Ezekiel said as he got off the bull.

Sadie hugged Ezekiel, smiling with cheer. "Way to go, Besties!" she cheered.

**Confessional**

Ezekiel: *is blushing* Wow...she called me "Besties"...

**Next Confessional**

Sadie: The reason I called Ezekiel "Besties" because he's my male best friend. Or at least, right now. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

**End Confessional**

* * *

As Trent dug up Gwen when her time was up, Geoff was relaxing when Chris attacked him with a hail cloud, resulting in him panicking. Trent and Gwen were watching the whole thing.

"Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?" Trent asked.

"You are one sick dude," Chris replied. "But yeah." He then did what Trent suggested him to do.

* * *

Over at the forest, Bridgette was starting to show signs of fear. "Bridgette, you can do this," Noah told her. "You have four hours and fifteen minutes left."

"WOO-HOO!"

Startled by that loud outburst, Bridgette held onto Noah's arm. "What was that?"

"Probably Cody winning his challenge," Noah guessed.

Sure enough, outside the forest, Cody was dancing in victory, since he successfully defused the time bomb.

Meanwhile, Izzy was able to survive the plane ride and she happily kissed the ground as soon as the plane landed, while Eva wasn't able to bungee jump off the 1,000ft cliff and Lindsay safely survived the mine field (6-2). As for Bridgette, she was able to survive those four hours and fifteen minutes with Noah's help.

At The Killer Bass cabin, Sadie took off the wig Chris gave her with Ezekiel watching her. "Wow," he told her. "I almost forgot how cute you look, eh."

"Thanks for supporting me the whole time," Sadie responded. "Huggsies!" She then hugged Ezekiel, who was now used to it.

* * *

As for Tyler, he failed to get inside a pen full of chickens, since he was in a fetal position. "Don't worry," Courtney said, trying to encourage him. "Just imagine them as chickens."

"Actually," Cody pointed out. "You can't possibly win. The score's 7-3."

"Not necessarily," Chris said. "Courtney's the last one up."

"Okay," Courtney replied. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Near the cabins, Courtney stood near a diving board and a pool full of green gelatin. Noah chuckled. "You're afraid of gelatin?" he asked Courtney.

"Only the green kind," she explained. "It looks like snot."

"Just remember," Chris told Courtney. "I'll multiply your score by three if you can complete this challenge."

Keeping that in mind, Courtney walked onto the diving board. She looked down at the pool as she used her inhaler. But before she could jump...she passed out, falling right into the pool.

"I would accept that," Chris said. "But she wasn't conscious. Which means The Screaming Gophers win...again!"

At that point, Courtney woke up, a bit dazed. "What happened?" she asked. "Did we win?"

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Killer Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, DJ, Sadie, Tyler, Geoff, and Eva."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Harold and Courtney, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Harold. Courtney. Harold. Harold. Courtney. Courtney. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Courtney."

Courtney stood up as tears came from her eyes. "I knew it was going to happen," she said. "I embarrassed myself on live TV. I've never felt this week in my whole entire life. I deserved this, so...I voted for myself." She then left the campfire, completely devastated.


	9. Up the Creek

"Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience," Chris announced to the remaining contestants. "A canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to Boney Island. When you get there, you must walk with your canoes to the other side of the island...which is about a two hour hike through a jungle. When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility."

With everything explained, the contestants started to pair up. The separate team-ups were Gwen and Bridgette, Izzy and Leshawna, Noah and Cody, Beth, Lindsay, and Trent, Geoff and DJ, Ezekiel and Sadie, and Eva, Tyler, and Harold.

* * *

With Chris' signal, the contestants started to paddle.

"Why'd you choose me as your partner?" Cody asked Noah. "You could have teamed-up with Bridgette."

"It's because of her new outfit," Noah answered. Bridgette was wearing a light blue tank top, a dark blue skirt, and dark yellow high heels.

Elsewhere, Gwen and Bridgette were having a similar conversation. "What's with the new outfit?" Gwen asked.

"Lindsay gave me some fashion tips this morning," Bridgette explained. "She's a very good designer."

"Oh come on, bro!" Cody said. "Didn't you give Bridgette ANY sign that you like her new look?"

"I did," Noah explained. "I gave her a neat gift this morning."

"What did Noah think?" Gwen asked.

"All I saw was this amazing gift this morning," Bridgette explained. "Lindsay just finished giving me pointers when I noticed it on my bed."

"What'd you give her?" Cody asked.

"I carved a woodpecker out of a piece of wood and attached it to a piece of sting," Noah replied.

"He made me a wooden woodpecker pendant," Bridgette told Gwen, showing her that she was currently wearing the woodpecker pendant. "He also gave me a note."

"What did it say?" Gwen asked.

"I also wrote her a note that said 'To the girl who understands others.'," Noah continued.

"Why a woodpecker?" Cody asked. "You could have used a dolphin."

"Woodpeckers from the Susquehannockian animal zodiac symbolize the nurturing personality of a person," Noah explained.

Cody tried hard not to laugh. "That's sweet," he said. "But she might not get the symbolism."

"So I screwed up?" Noah guessed.

"No, you didn't screw up," Cody explained. "Just try not to impress her with your Susquehannockian heritage next time."

At that point, the contestants arrived at Boney Island.

* * *

During the walk through the jungle, Trent stopped moving. "Guys, I don't want to panic," he said. "But I'm stuck in quicksand!"

"I'll help you, Trent!" Lindsay said...but she also got stuck while trying to help her teammate. However, Cody was smart enough to use a nearby vine to help both Trent and Lindsay escape the quicksand.

Meanwhile, The Killer Bass were already ahead. Suddenly, Geoff fell over.

"My leg!" he complained. "I'm down! Oh, it's so unfair! Why did this have to happen now? WHY?"

Ezekiel did a quick inspection, then he removed a small piece of wood. "Relax, eh," he told his teammate. "It's just a splinter. No big deal."

* * *

At the beach, The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass started on their rescue fires. Ezekiel was able to start a flame quickly using a nearby glass shard, which was used to draw in sunlight.

Meanwhile, Trent was having a conversation with Cody. "I've talked to Gwen in the past few days," Cody said. "And from the looks of it, she's into you instead of the other guys."

As for The Killer Bass, Harold was stupid enough to throw his team's oars into the fire.

"Nice going, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Now how are we supposed to get back to camp?"

Over at The Screaming Gophers, Noah was holding a paper clip wire and a stick. "Okay, I think this should work."

Cody knew what Noah was doing. "You might want to stand back," he warned his teammates.

When the area was cleared, Noah wrapped the paper clip wire around the stick before he threw it on the pile of sticks that was set up. And sure enough, a fire appeared. It was so big, Chris was able to see it from a helicopter. "We have our fire-building winner!" he announced. "Point for The Screaming Gophers!"

"What was that?" Bridgette asked.

"A Susquehannockian fire-starting technique," Noah answered. "It originally called for a tree vine wrapped around a stick, but paper clip wires work just as well."

* * *

When the contestants were heading back to their canoes, Cody approached his friends. "Guys, since you're both a bit shaken by the whole quicksand thing," he said. "We should split you up. How about I go with Lindsay and Beth, and Gwen can paddle back with Trent."

"Sounds cool," Trent replied before he and Gwen headed for a canoe.

"Wait, that means I get stuck with Bridgette," Noah realized.

"I'm okay with that," Bridgette said.

As for The Killer Bass, they were a bit stump. "What are we going to do without paddles?" Eva asked.

"One of us should swim behind the canoes and push them," Sadie suggested.

"Leave that to me," Tyler volunteered. "I've got super-strong fingers."

When all of the canoes were stacked, Tyler successfully out-swam The Screaming Gophers' canoes and arrive at camp. "The Killer Bass are the winners!" Chris announced.

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Screaming Gophers. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Beth, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Noah, Bridgette, and Leshawna."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Izzy and Lindsay, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Izzy. Lindsay. Izzy. Izzy. Lindsay. Lindsay. Izzy. Lindsay. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Lindsay."

"Why me?" Lindsay asked.

"You got stuck in quicksand," Noah explained. "Which held us back during the race."

"We'll still miss you," Cody said.

"And thanks for the fashion tips," Bridgette included.

"Aw, glad I could help!" Lindsay replied as she stood up. "I'll miss you too, Bridgette."

* * *

Later that night, outside The Screaming Gophers cabins, Noah approached Bridgette. "I see you're still wearing the pendant I made," he said.

Bridgette smiled. "It's a nice pendant, but why a woodpecker?"

"It's because woodpeckers in the Susquehannockian animal zodiac match your nurturing personality," Noah explained.

"Which reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you," Bridgette replied. "Can you tell me more about your ancestors? That fire-starting technique helped our team during the challenge."

"Gladly," Noah said. "Susquehannock was one of the most formidable Native American tribes from mid-Atlantic region of European contact..."

**Confessional**

Cody: Noah, I'm sorry for doubting you earlier.

**End Confessional**


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

One morning, Chris woke up the remaining contestants by flying his helicopter over the cabins.

"MOM, HIDE THE BEAR!" Izzy exclaimed, waking up from a dream.

"Okay, Chris is really starting to get on my last nerve," Leshawna complained.

"That makes two of us," Bridgette agreed.

* * *

After a few minutes, Noah was outside the bathrooms, looking at a screen. His friend approached him, curious about what he was doing.

"What'd you got there?" Cody asked.

"I installed some Spy-Robots around the camp," Noah answered.

Cody then noticed what the screen showed: Bridgette, who was currently taking a shower. "You are one sick dude," he commented.

**Confessional**

Cody: Bridgette has got to go. I don't have a problem with her, but Noah can't think straight around her. It's only a matter of time before he loses it.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: Me and Noah? Dating? I guess it could work. But then again, he really isn't my type. That's why I only see him as a great friend. Although he's a bit over-protective...

**End Confessional**

"I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet," Chris announced from the loudspeakers. "Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire, people."

* * *

When the contestants were finished eating their cans of baked beans, they went to the woods, where Chris explained the challenge. "Today's challenge is about survival," he said. "We're going hunting. This is the first-ever paintball deer hunt. The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Eva, locked and loaded with blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters, Leshawna, Beth, Noah, and Izzy."

"Yeah, alright!" Izzy cheered, posing with her paintball gun. "Can't wait to bag in some dough!"

"You get to wear protective goggles and camouflage hats," Chris continued. "The rest of you are now deer. Here are your protective goggles, antlers, noses, and little white tails. Take them off, and your team is toast."

* * *

The contestants who were assigned as deer got a head start.

"This is going to be great," Ezekiel said. "I know a lot about deer, so this should be easy, eh."

"Maybe we should pair up in case one of us is in danger," DJ suggested.

"Great idea!" Sadie agreed. "I'll go with Ezekiel, and you go with Tyler."

As for the Screaming Gophers, they decided to go their separate ways in order to cover more ground.

**Confessional**

Cody: I was so psyched to be a deer. But when Chris announced Bridgette was also a deer, Noah looked like he was imagining Bridgette in that deer outfit. Something tells me this won't end well.

**End Confessional**

* * *

After a few minutes, the hunters were ready to begin.

"As your new team captain," Eva said. "We should split up since we're outnumbered."

**Confessional**

Harold: I know you're wondering why Eva's our team captain. Well, when Courtney, the original team captain, was eliminated, we all decided that our team needs a better leader. It was unanimous that Eva's the only one qualified as a better leader.

**End Confessional**

"Aren't you coming, Noah?" Beth asked.

"I'm going to make sure the others are okay," Noah said, heading off in a different direction. "You guys deal with the shooting, and I'll catch up later."

* * *

It wasn't long before Noah found Bridgette. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to protect you," Noah explained. "No one is going to shoot you as long as you're with me."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: That was sweet of Noah to protect me. But why only me? Why was he only protecting me and not the others?

**End Confessional**

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "But what about the other deer on our team?"

"It's part of the strategy," Noah lied. "Since the number of hunters and deer is even, each hunter is assigned to protect a deer."

* * *

Elsewhere, Beth was about to hit Sadie when...

"Sadie, look out! She's right behind you, eh!"

Noticing Beth, Sadie quickly got away. "Thanks, Ezekiel," she told him.

"Anything for a friend, eh," Ezekiel replied. "Now let's get out of here until others come."

However, the two accidentally bumped into each other, resulting in them getting their antlers locked.

"I'm so sorry!" Sadie apologized. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay," Ezekiel responded. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Should we take them off, eh?"

"Chris might be watching us," Sadie pointed out. "If he sees us doing that, he'll disqualify us from the challenge."

* * *

Elsewhere, Cody was relaxing on a tree stump eating some blueberries from a nearby bush. Suddenly, a bear approached him.

"Hey, big fella," Cody said. "Want some blueberries?"

SPLAT!

That was none of than Izzy, who opened fire on the bear. "I'll handle the bear," she said. "Go before one of the rival hunters come here."

**Confessional**

Cody: That was brave of Izzy to save me from that bear. Sure saved me a trip to the hospital.

**Next Confessional**

Izzy: *has a sling on her right arm* That bear sure put up a fight. I'll be okay in a few days.

**End Confessional**

* * *

As for Noah, and Bridgette, he gave her some blueberries.

"Thanks for the food," she said. "But why are you being so nice to me?"

That made Noah loose it. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time," he confessed. "You're the most amazing person I ever met. You're smart, nice, and pretty. Heck, you even fill in for me as team leader. What I'm trying to say is that I-"

SPLAT!

"Yes, got one!" Geoff cheered.

Bridgette and Noah realized she was shot. "OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Noah exclaimed, dropping his paintball gun. "THIS IS FOR SHOOTING BRIDGETTE!"

Bridgette watched in shock as Noah pounced on top of Geoff.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: It's like I was watching a whole different side of Noah. He was beating-up Geoff with strength I didn't know he had, using words I can't even repeat. I guess dating Noah might be possible after all.

**End Confessional**

"YOU [censored]!" Noah hollered between punches. "NO ONE EVER HARMS BRIDGETTE! AND I MEAN NO ONE, [censored]! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, GO BACK TO YOUR [censored] TEAMMATES AND TELL THEM TO STAY AWAY FROM BRIDGETTE!"

"Attention campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores."

* * *

When all the contestants were back at camp, Chris observed what happened after they took off their deer and hunter outfits. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "Using fists to attack other hunters, getting your antlers locked, attacking bears instead of deer. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of time. And I have to say that wasn't what I expected."

"It's not my fault, eh!" Ezekiel blurted out. "It was an accident!"

"And since Bridgette was the only deer who was hit," Chris continued. "The Killer Bass are the winners! And Noah, for physically attacking Geoff, you have to clean the communal washrooms with only a toothbrush until tomorrow morning. And NO sleeping on the job."

**Confessional**

Izzy: I'm glad Noah took down one of The Killer Bass hunters. That was really noble of him to do that.

**Next Confessional**

Leshawna: Sure, Noah punched Geoff like there was no tomorrow, but that wouldn't have happened if Bridgette wasn't a deer.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: I'm voting for Bridgette tonight. If she was a hunter instead of a deer, Noah wouldn't have punched Geoff, since he shot Bridgette.

**End Confessional**

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Screaming Gophers. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Trent, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, and Beth."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Bridgette and Izzy, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Bridgette. Izzy. Bridgette. Bridgette. Izzy. Izzy. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Izzy."

Izzy stood up. "Don't worry," she told the others. "I'm a quick healer. I promise to come back as soon as my arm heals."


	11. If You Can't Take The Heat

During a peaceful morning at The Killer Bass cabins, the contestants were just getting up.

"What's with the note?" Eva asked Sadie.

"It's from Ezekiel!" Sadie replied. "We've been sending notes to each other for a while. Yaysters!"

* * *

When the remaining contestants all arrived at the beach, Chris explained the challenge. "Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen," he said. "You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers will send somebody home. The team captains will be the head chefs, who will create the theme of the meal and oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there."

With the rules explained, The Killer Bass searched through the food truck. "This food looks like stuff Italians eat," Eva said. "Looks like that's our theme."

While that was going on, The Screaming Gophers waited in line. "Before we get the food," Noah told his teammates. "Are there any allergies I need to know about?"

"Pineapples make me break out in hives," Leshawna said.

Noah then crossed out 'pineapples' on a list of food that was in the truck. "Then it looks like we can't use any pineapples in our team's meal."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I feel really bad for Noah. He was helping our team by attacking a Killer Bass hunter, but Chris punished him by making him clean the bathrooms. It's a good thing he brought some Alavert with him, or he would have been sleeping during the whole challenge today.

**End Confessional**

* * *

When The Killer Bass got their food, The Screaming Gophers began.

"The theme of our meal's Hawaiian," Noah explained. "We need mangos, grapefruit, macadamias, molasses, and tomatoes."

"What about the pineapples?" Beth asked.

"And end up with Leshawna getting hives?" Noah replied. "Our team's on a losing streak. We can't risk having a teammate out of the challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Killer Bass arrived at the kitchen.

"We need to make a three-course meal," Eva explained. "DJ and Geoff, you guys are in charge of the pasta. Harold and Tyler, work on the anti-pasto. Ezekiel and Sadie, I need you two to handle desert detail."

Sadie blushed. "C-Can't I work with someone else?"

"Come on, Sadie," Ezekiel encouraged. "It's for the team, eh."

* * *

Soon, The Screaming Gophers arrived. "Gwen and Bridgette, get started on the flambe," Noah explained.

"Where do you want the oranges?" Cody asked, holding a large crate.

"Near the fridge," Noah replied. "You and Trent are on rib duty. Leshawna and Beth, think you two can make the appetizers?"

"Sure thing," Leshawna replied. "I know how to make a fruit chummy that will melt the socks off your feet."

Noah nodded as he took note of that on his clipboard. "Great idea. That should beat what The Killer Bass are cooking."

* * *

As for The Killer Bass, Sadie was working on some custard while staring at Ezekiel, who was testing pastry. "I think he digs you," DJ told her.

"Maybe," Sadie responded. "He's cute for a kid who grew up on a farm."

Overhearing that, Ezekiel approached his female friend. "You're a great cook, eh," he said. "Kind of like Betty Crocker."

**Confessional**

Sadie: *snickers* Ezekiel's the funniest guy I ever knew. I love it when he mixes-up words like that. I guess no one ever told him Betty Crocker is actually a cookbook franchise, NOT a real person.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were making great progress with their meal. Trent and Cody just finished the ribs.

"Great job, guys," Noah told them. "And the same thing goes for you two, Beth and Leshawna."

"Are you sure you don't need pineapples?" Beth asked. "This grapefruit chummy doesn't taste right."

"Beth, for the last time, I don't want Leshawna getting hives," Noah repeated. "One less teammate means one less person helping us."

"Noah, we're done with the flambe," Bridgette reported as Gwen showed him the desert.

"Looks delicious," Noah commented. "We have this challenge in the bag."

* * *

The Killer Bass were also done. "Great work, team," Eva said. "There's no way The Screaming Gophers can compete with our food."

"I made some sandwiches," DJ said, holding a plate full of them. "What do you say we have some while we wait for Chris to announce time's up?"

"Sounds delicious, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Yummsters!" Sadie agreed.

While The Killer Bass were enjoying the sandwiches, Gwen approached Bridgette. "Noah sure does make a great team captain," she said.

"My thoughts exactly," Bridgette agreed.

Nearby, Cody approached Noah. "Our meal sure does look award-winning," he said.

"I've seen a lot of cooking shows back home," Noah explained.

"And you do a great job of filling in for him when he isn't able to lead," Gwen pointed out.

"He's my friend," Bridgette said. "Of course I'll fill in for him."

"By the way, it's nice of you to let Bridgette be your second-in-command," Cody said.

Noah shrugged. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"But is he only a friend?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he is," Bridgette answered.

"But we both know what you really think about her," Cody pointed out.

Noah nodded in agreement.

"Don't you get it?" Gwen asked. "That poem he wrote for you clearly says he..."

"But I noticed what her reactions are lately," Cody said. "I think she now..."

"...obviously has a huge crush on you," Gwen and Cody said at the exact same time.

Both Noah and Bridgette looked a bit shocked as they walk towards each other. "So..." Bridgette said.

"So..." Noah repeated.

"You like me," Bridgette said.

"Yeah..." Noah replied. "Maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together."

"Good idea," Bridgette agreed.

And with that, both Noah and Bridgette walked away from each other, uneasily ending their friendship.

* * *

After a few hours, Chris was finish eating The Killer Bass' appetizer. "Your anti-pasto passed the test-o," he announced. "Pass the pasta please."

Sure enough, Chris also liked the main course and the desert. "On a scale of one to ten, fifteen," he said. "How will The Screaming Gophers respond?"

When Chris was done with Leshawna's grapefruit chummy, he ate the ribs. "This looks like it's been well-cooked," he commented.

"All part of teamwork," Noah replied.

"You know what?" Chris said. "I've never tasted like ribs before. Five stars. Time for desert." He then ate the flamb . "This desert looks AND tastes like a winner," he said. "But The Killer Bass win."

"But I worked hard on those ribs!" Cody complained.

"Your appetizer tasted horrible," Chris pointed out. "What's in there, anyway?"

"Grapefruit," Noah explained. "The recipe called for pineapples, but I didn't want Leshawna to break out in hives."

"Anyway," Chris resumed. "The Killer Bass now lead with seven teammates with The Screaming Gophers' soon-to-be six. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. An all-you-can-eat-for-free buffet."

* * *

Later that day, Noah was outside The Screaming Gophers cabins, writing something on his notepad, when Cody approached him. "So that's it," he said. "You ended your friendship with Bridgette."

"I have to," Noah said. "Beth told her about my spy robots. She's going to think I'm a weird and creepy stalker."

"But you still like her," Cody reminded his friend.

"It was just my hormones acting up," Noah lied. "There's probably another girl out there for me."

**Confessional**

Cody: He still likes her.

**End Confessional**

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Screaming Gophers. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are six marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Bridgette, Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Lindsay."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Noah and Leshawna, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Noah. Leshawna. Noah. Noah. Leshawna. Leshawna. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Leshawna."

Leshawna stood up. "Sorry, guys," she said. "My allergies got in the way of the challenge."

"It's okay," Bridgette said. "You were a strong person on our team. You deserve to relax."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Did I vote for Leshawna? No, she's like my friend. I voted for Noah instead. He uses robots to spy on me 24/7. That creep HAS to go.

**End Confessional**


	12. Who Can You Trust?

One morning, the remaining contestants were eating breakfast. Noah looked over at Bridgette, who was back to wearing exactly what she wore in the first episode. She glared at him.

"Wow, Bridgette sure does look annoyed," Cody said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and Gwen," Noah retorted. "If you two didn't say anything, Bridgette would still be my friend."

**Confessional**

Cody: Man, I feel guilty about ruining Noah and Bridgette's friendship. I was just trying to tell my bro she had feelings for him. If he wasn't so easy-going, I would be shoved off the 1,000ft cliff before I could say a word.

**End Confessional**

Over at The Killer Bass table, Ezekiel noticed DJ was taking care of a cute little rabbit. "Where'd you get the rabbit, eh?"

"Bunny's been with me for as long as I can remember," DJ replied. "I brought him here as a reminder of home."

"Cutesies!" Sadie commented. "I wish I had a pet, but I don't want to get stuck on poop-cleaning duty."

* * *

At the dock after breakfast, Chris started to explain the challenge. "So, last week's challenge sparked a Gopher issue," he said. "And I'm sensing a little something funky in the Bass pond, too. So this week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I USED to trust Noah...until I found out he spies on me when I'm taking a shower.

**End Confessional**

"There will be three majors challenges that will have to be completed by two teammates," Chris continued. "Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time."

* * *

Soon, the contestants were at a wall. "So for the first challenge," Chris explained. "You'll be doing an extreme freehand rock wall climbing adventure. DJ and Eva will play for The Killer Bass, Bridgette and Gwen for The Screaming Gophers. One camper pulls the rope as the partner climbs. If the climber falls, the device will stop him or her from crashing. The person holding the rope must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust, people. And remember, never let go of the rope. You partner's life depends on it."

"I'm a good climber," Gwen told Bridgette. "Think you can help me?"

"Sure thing," Bridgette stammered.

When Eva was done attaching the harness to DJ, he gave Geoff Bunny. "Yo Geoff, hold Bunny while I'm on the rock."

"Sure, man," Geoff replied.

While that was going on, Bridgette was finished attaching the harness to Gwen. "What's the second rope for?" Gwen asked.

"It's a backup line," Bridgette answered. "I wasn't sure if I inserted the rope correctly, so I added an extra rope in case the first one doesn't work."

On Chris' signal, the challenge began. Gwen slipped, but Bridgette caught her with ease. "It's okay," she told her friend. "I got you."

However, Chris squirted Bridgette with hot sauce, with made her drop the main rope. Luckily, the backup rope kicked in, allowing Gwen to stay on the wall. But when Chris squirted Eva with hot sauce, she wasn't affected. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked Chris.

"Is that the best we can do?" Chris asked the cameraman.

After a few minutes, DJ was getting ahead of Gwen.

"Come on, Gwen!" Bridgette cheered. "You don't wanna fall behind!"

With those words of encouragement, Gwen finished the first challenge without anything bothering her.

* * *

Over at the main lodge, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, and Sadie were ready for the second challenge. "Today you'll be cooking the fugu blowfish," Chris explained. "These fish contain enough toxins to kill thirty people. They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs, which paralyzes the nerves and there's no antidote. The girls cook, while the boys eat."

"Relax, Trent," Beth said. "I passed biology class."

Within a few minutes, the blowfishes were done. Ezekiel ate some of the sushi Sadie made...and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wow, Sadie!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he happily finished up the sushi. "This is the best Chinese food I ever had! How'd you do it, eh?"

"I took vet class in school," Sadie answered. "My project was about the fugu blowfish, which earned me an A+."

Trent, on the other hand, passed out. "I'm so sorry!" Beth exclaimed. "I never handled a blowfish before!"

**Confessional**

Beth: If Gwen wasn't my friend, she would totally kill me if she found out what I did to Trent!

**End Confessional**

* * *

Elsewhere, Sadie and Ezekiel ran over to the dock in their swimwear. "Last one in's a rotten blowfish!" Ezekiel cheered.

"You were so brave to eat the fish," Sadie said.

"No biggie," Ezekiel responded. "I knew I could trust you. You're a very nice girl, eh."

"Aw, thanks Besties!" Sadie said. Then she and Ezekiel went in the water for a victory swim.

* * *

While the two friends were enjoying their swim, the other contestants were near the forest. "Good news," Chris announced. "The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan. For the first part, you'll be knocking an arrow off your partner's head with apples. Also, the shooter will be blindfolded. The person who knocks-off the arrow first wins. Cody and Gwen will be one team, Geoff and Harold will be the other."

"So, where's Bunny?" DJ asked Geoff when Chris was done. "I miss him."

Geoff looked guilty. "I lost him in the forest," he said. "Sorry, dude."

When the four participating contestants were ready, the challenge began.

"Careful, Harold," Geoff said. "I don't want you to hit my coconuts."

"I'm trying," Harold said, firing apples one after another. "You try aiming apples with a blindfold on. Gosh!"

"Come on, Cody," Gwen said. "I'm waiting."

"Hold on, I'm doing some calculations," Cody replied, not firing an apple.

**Confessional**

Cody: I was a skilled archer in school. That's why I became the leader of the Upper Crust College archery team. It's all in the aim.

**End Confessional**

Cody was then able to knock the arrow off of Gwen's head in only one shot. "Alright, I hit a bull's-eye!" he cheered.

"Darn it!" Harold complained. "I thought I had it!"

* * *

The second challenge soon began. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond," Chris explained. "Bridgette and Eva will stand blindfolded on the platform until Noah and Tyler tell you when to jump."

The Killer Bass started. "Don't worry," Tyler told Eva. "Jump on my signal. One, two, three...now!"

Eva jumped, then Tyler caught her. "Don't even think about dropping me," she warned him.

"I have strong fingers, remember?" Tyler reminded his teammate.

It was now The Screaming Gophers' turn. "Okay, Bridgette," Noah said. "One, two, three...now!"

"No way!" Bridgette replied as she climbed down the platform. "Why should I trust you? I'm not taking ANY risks!"

* * *

While Noah was in the woods, the final challenge began. "Each team will have a driver and a navigator," Chris explained. "The driver steers while the navigator shouts out directions. And the driver will be blindfolded. The contestants who will be participating are Gwen and Beth, as well as Geoff and DJ."

After a few minutes, the challenge began. DJ and Beth were the drivers, while Geoff and Gwen were the navigators. DJ, however, wasn't listening to Geoff.

"Hey, DJ!" Noah called out. "Look who I found!" He then revealed that he successfully found Bunny.

"DJ, Noah found Bunny!" Geoff said. Making sure his friend was correct, DJ took off his blindfold for a few seconds. He then steered the wooden sled as Geoff gave him directions. Eventually, DJ and Geoff crossed the finish line. DJ took off his blindfold as Noah gave him Bunny.

"I can't believe you found Bunny," Bridgette told Noah.

Noah shrugged in response. "DJ's a good person," he said. "I always make sure my friends are okay, even if they're on different teams."

"So the robots..." Bridgette started to say.

"Were so I can make sure no one prank'd the shower stalls you use," Noah said.

"I guess I can accept you as a friend again," Bridgette decided.

**Confessional**

Cody: Nice cover-up, Noah. I hope Bridgette remains your friend for a while.

**End Confessional**

"And The Killer Bass are the winners of the toboggan race!" Chris announced. "Unfortunately, I said that these were BLIND challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment broke the number one rule. Which makes The Screaming Gophers the winners of the whole challenge!"

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Killer Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are six marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, Geoff, Eva, Tyler, and Sadie."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Harold and DJ, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Harold. DJ. Harold. Harold. DJ. DJ. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...DJ."

DJ stood up. "Okay, so I kind of saw that one coming," he said.

"We'll miss you, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Aw, group huggsies!" Sadie cheered. Then she and the other contestants gave DJ a group farewell hug.


	13. Basic Straining

Outside The Screaming Gophers cabins, Noah and Cody came out of the boys cabin while Bridgette came out of the girls cabin. Much to Noah's delight, Bridgette was back to wearing exactly what she wore when the contestants went to Boney Island, complete the wooden woodpecker pendant and her hair not in a ponytail.

"Hey, Bridgette," Noah said. "You good amazing today."

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "You look great yourself."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I no longer have a crush on Noah. It was just a phase. I might have liked him for a few weeks, but he's now just a friend.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: I've never seen Noah this happy before. Bridgette's his friend again, and he isn't nervous when she wears that outfit Lindsay gave her. Maybe he doesn't have a crush on her anymore.

**End Confessional**

"Listen up campers!" Chef announced over the loudspeakers. "I want all of you to report to the dock now!"

* * *

When the remaining contestants arrived at the dock, Chef was there, filling in for Chris. "Today's challenge will not be an easy one," Chef explained. "In fact, I don't expect everyone to come out alive. My orders are to make sure that all of you drop out except one. The last one standing wins immunity for his or her team. You will sleep when I tell you to sleep. You will eat only when I tell you to eat. When you're ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. The day will not end until someone drops out. Now go down to the beach now."

"Yes, sir," Noah replied as he saluted Chef.

**Confessional**

Cody: Back home, I used to play a ton of video games with Noah. Dragon Assassin, Kosmic Kaos, you name it, he plays it. And to him, this challenge is exactly like a real life video game. He should be able to win our team immunity in no time at all.

**End Confessional**

* * *

At the beach, both teams held a canoe that was in their team's color. "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads," Chef explained. "If you take your hands off the canoe, you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out."

As time went by, some of the contestants had sore arms. "Geez, Noah," Cody whispered. "Shouldn't your arms hurt by now?"

Noah responded with a silent glare that said 'be quiet'.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I've never seen Noah like this before. He was so strong, he refused to give up. I bet he's going to win immunity for our team.

**End Confessional**

That night, Beth groaned. "I can't do this anymore," she said. "I feel weak." She then rang the bell with her head.

Chef approached Beth. "Listen here," he told her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did a great job. Go ahead and get some rest."

* * *

At the main lodge, Chef took out some peanuts. "You've got nine minutes to eat before night training begins," he explained. "Your meals will be nothing but peanuts."

When Chef left, Noah happily ate his peanuts as Bridgette approached him. "Don't your arms feel sore?" she asked.

"I've played video games like this back home," Noah answered. "I know how to survive games like this: ALWAYS listen to the guy who can rearrange your whole face if you complain."

"It's true," Cody told Bridgette. "Noah is one heck of a tough guy."

"Remember what happened in the dodgeball challenge?" Bridgette asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"That was because I was pummeled by dodgeballs," Noah explained. "That won't happen to me this time. I promise."

* * *

After the peanut dinner, Chef announced the next challenge. "You will complete a three-hundred word essay about how much you love me. Whoever falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

After many long hours, Noah managed to complete his essay just in time for Chef to read it. "I'm surprised at you, soldier," Chef told Noah. "This is a very good essay."

"Permission to speak, sir," Noah said.

"Permission granted," Chef responded.

"Sir, I've been through tough drill sergeants before," Noah explained. "Finding enough great things to say about you was too easy."

"You did well, solider," Chef said. "Trent and Tyler, you two slackers are out. As for the rest of you, the next challenge begins right now."

* * *

Outside, the contestants noticed an obstacle course. "You will all run this course until you can all complete it in one minute," Chef explained. "Time begins...now!"

And so, the contestants started the obstacle course. They had to climb over a wall, go inside rubber tires, crawl under two swinging axes, and swing on a rope. Harold, however, failed to complete the first obstacle. "Too...much...mud..." he moaned.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary," Chef told Harold. "Your tour of duty is over."

The other contestants still kept on going. However, Sadie got stuck in mud. "Help!" she hollered. "I can't move!"

As for Noah, he kept on going through the obstacle course countless times...until he's ankle was sprained.

"Noah, you fought well," Chef said. "But you're out."

"It's just a...ugh...mild sprain," Noah tried to explain.

"Bridgette, you're done for tonight," Chef said. "Take care of Noah."

* * *

While the other contestants were on the obstacle course, Bridgette helped Noah get over to the washrooms. "I'll get some bandages from the girls cabin," she said. "You take a warm shower."

When Bridgette left, Noah started to take off his pants, muttering something under his breath.

**Confessional**

Cody: So I'm trying to avoid a pair of swinging axes when it hit me. Bridgette's helping Noah with a sprained ankle? I think I know what the results are going to be.

**End Confessional**

After a while, Bridgette came back with some bandages. "Sorry I took so long-" she began, but she gasped in shock at what she saw.

"So I guess this makes us even," Noah said as he came out of a shower stall. "It's not my fault the curtain fell off."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I have no idea what happened that night. It was like I became a whole different person. Seeing Noah standing there butt-naked thanks to a broken shower curtain holder changed my perspective towards him. He went from "wow he's a great guy" to "wow he's hot".

**End Confessional**

* * *

When Noah was finished getting dressed, Bridgette bandaged up his ankle in The Screaming Gophers boys cabin. "Thanks, Bridgette," Noah said when she was done. "With your help, my ankle should be better in a few days."

"Anything for a friend," Bridgette replied.

Noah groaned in frustration. "I'm tired of you saying that," he confessed. "I care about you so much, I don't want anything bad happening to you. I love you, Bridgette. That's why I always keep an eye on you. So if you feel the same way about me, I want you to give me a chance. But I'm not looking for a long-time commitment or anything like that. I want to show you that I'm a decent guy. Maybe stuff might happen and we'll have a commitment in the end. And as for the other girls, they're not my type. You're a nice girl who's also incredibly beautiful to look at. So what do you say?"

Bridgette looked at Noah when he was finished. "I feel the same way," she responded.

Then, before anything else could happen, Noah and Bridgette embraced in a very loving kiss. She put her hands on his chest as he gently caressed her waist. It wasn't long before the kiss became a make-out session as Noah slid his tongue into Bridgette's mouth...

* * *

The next morning, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Cody, and Bridgette were hanging upside down on a tree branch. "What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture," Chef explained. "By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance. As the blood begins to move to your eyes. It makes a weak person spazz."

While Chef was explaining, Ezekiel experienced exactly what Chef mentioned. He then fell off. "Ditch we won, eh?" he dizzily asked.

As for the other contestants, they grabbed a hold of the branch.

"Hey Bridgette, what's with the bruise on your neck?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette put her hands on her neck. "Wh-What bruise?" she asked. That made her loose balance and fall off. Sure enough, there was a large bruise on the right side of her neck.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: *uses a hand mirror to look at the bruise on her neck* I was half-asleep when I was with Noah last night, so the memories of the event are a bit fuzzy. He must have did this. I mean, he sure was one heck of a great kisser.

**End Confessional**

Shortly after Bridgette fell, Cody also lost his grip, landing on his stomach. "I guess you hooked up with Noah last night," he told Bridgette.

Noah approached the two contestants. "We sure did, bro," Noah replied as he put his arm around his new girlfriend's waist.

While that was going on, Eva lost balance as well. "Come on, Geoff!" Ezekiel cheered. "You can do it, eh!"

"Think you can hold on, Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh yeah," Gwen responded. "I can hang here all day."

"Rock on, brother!" Geoff told Ezekiel. "I live through the head rush! And it feels...so...good..." That's when Geoff fell off, which meant Gwen won the challenge.

"Congratulations, Gwen," Chef told her. "You win immunity for your team."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Killer Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are five marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, Tyler, Sadie, and Harold."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Eva and Geoff, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Eva. Geoff. Eva. Geoff. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Geoff."

Geoff stood up. "Sorry for loosing the last challenge, dudes."

"It's okay, Harold responded. "You were a fun guy."

"We'll miss you," Sadie agreed.

* * *

Later that night, over at The Screaming Gophers boys cabin, Cody was trying to sleep when he heard muffled laughter.

"Noah, can you be quiet?" he asked as he stuck his head down to the bottom bunk. "I'm trying to-"

Cody then saw Noah was already asleep with Bridgette in his arms. They were actually laughing in their sleep. Cody smiled at the couple.

**Confessional**

Cody: So Noah managed to find a girlfriend. *takes out a canadian twenty dollar bill* I'll give this to him first thing tomorrow morning.

**End Confessional**


	14. XTreme Torture

One morning, after the remaining contestants got dressed, Chris flew over the cabins with a plane. "Just flexing your muscles for today's extreme sports challenge," he explained when he landed.

Gwen groaned. "It's too early for this."

"This week you'll participate in three challenges," Chris continued. "First up, extreme sofa bed diving. Contestants will skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000ft and using parachutes. Our lucky contestants are Trent and Tyler. The second challenge of the day is extreme rodeo moose riding. Contestants will rodeo-ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds. It's your lucky day, Beth. You're riding for The Screaming Gophers, and Ezekiel, you'll ride for The Killer Bass. And the final challenge is extreme waterskiing. Contestants will water-ski a race course while grabbing as many flags as they can to across the finish line. While a teammate from the opposing team tries to steer them off course. Eva, you'll ski for The Killer Bass, and Gwen for The Screaming Gophers. Whoever wins the most challenges wins not only invincibility, but also a luxurious mobile shower."

"A shower?" Eva asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "How about something good?"

**Confessional**

Eva: I'm NOT like all the other girls. I don't do showers. The only thing I bathe in is my own sweat. GOT IT?

**End Confessional**

* * *

At the main lodge, Gwen and Bridgette saw a card. Bridgette picked it up.

"Check it out," Gwen said. "It's a love note."

"That's so sweet," Bridgette said. "It's probably for you."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "I was going to say it's for you."

"But Trent is totally crushing on you," Bridgette pointed out. "I see the way he always gets an extra muffin for you."

"Yeah, but you're dating Noah," Gwen explained. "Remember when he tried to surf so he can get your attention?"

The two girls shared a laugh, thinking about how Noah failed to actually surf. "Besides, Noah's great at poetry," Gwen continued.

"I remember that love poem he read at the talent show," Bridgette replied. "But I don't think he writes stuff like that."

"What do you say we find out?" Gwen asked.

"Sounds great to me," Bridgette agreed.

* * *

After a while, Trent and Tyler were ready for the first challenge. When the got on the plane, Chris took off. Trent went first. The rest of The Screaming Gophers attempted to move the sofa bed. Unfortunately, their aim was completely off and Trent landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Tyler was the next one to jump. "EXTREME!" he cheered enthusiastically. Luckily, he safely landed on the sofa bed.

"Gophers lose, Bass win!" Chris announced.

"Trent?" Gwen asked. "Is there anything you want to tell me before they take you to get re-boned?"

"Yeah," Trent said. "Good luck in the waterskiing challenge."

As Trent was wheeled to the infirmary, Bridgette gave Gwen a shrug.

* * *

Near the woods, the second challenge began. "This should be easy, eh," Ezekiel said. "Wish me luck, Sadie."

"Go Ezekiel!" Sadie cheered.

"So Noah," Bridgette asked. "Are you familiar with haikus?"

"Yeah," Noah replied. "But I stink at writing them."

As for Ezekiel, he was thrown off the moose in a millisecond. "That stinks big time for The Killer Bass," Chris announced. "You're next, Beth."

While Beth held on to the moose, Gwen and Bridgette talked. "So it wasn't Trent or Noah," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Bridgette agreed. "Plus we kind of assumed it was for us."

"Well, whoever it is, we're going to find out," Gwen decided.

* * *

"So, we have a tie!" Chris announced. "Whoever wins the waterskiing challenge wins. Cody and Harold, you'll be the drivers."

"So the candidates are Tyler, Harold, Ezekiel, and Cody," Gwen told Bridgette.

"Well we know Harold isn't into any of the remaining girls," Bridgette pointed out. "And Cody's dating someone who isn't even here."

"I'll take Tyler, you take Ezekiel," Gwen said.

While that was going on, Eva and Cody began the challenge. "So, you like Sadie, right?" Bridgette asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah," Ezekiel responded. "Think she'll like having her name spelled out in a show of flaming arrows, eh?"

Gwen, on the other hand, approached Tyler. "Do you like any girls?" she asked.

"I hooked up with Lindsay during the talent show episode," Tyler said. "I wish she was still here."

As for Eva, she successfully grabbed all of the green flags. "This is too easy," she said.

Cody, looking a bit worried, accidentally crashed into a rock, which catapulted him into mud.

**Confessional**

Cody: *holds an ice pack to his head* Will I need surgery? I guess so. Several months of intense physical therapy? Heck yeah. Was it worth crashing into a rock? *brief pause* It sure was.

**End Confessional**

Finally, Gwen and Harold were up. Gwen managed to grab every single red flag while performing water-ski tricks during the challenge. Unfortunately for Harold, Gwen crossed the finish line.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced.

* * *

After the challenge, the female contestants from The Screaming Gophers (excluding Gwen and Bridgette) were enjoying their reward.

"So we ruled-out all of the boys," Gwen told Bridgette.

"I know," Bridgette agreed. "So who can it be?"

As if on cue, Cody approached the two girls. "Hey, thanks!" he said as he picked up the note. "I've been wanting to send this note to Sierra, but I must have misplaced it."

"Wait, you wrote that note?" Gwen asked.

"And it's for Sierra?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, duh!" Cody explained. "Do you know another girl who's strong like an ox yet gentle as a gazelle? I better go ask Chris if he'll mail the note for me."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached The Killer Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are four marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who are safe are Ezekiel, Tyler, and Sadie."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Harold and Eva, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Harold. Eva. Harold. Eva. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Eva."

Eva stood up. "It's okay," she told her former teammates. "I did a great job as the team captain. At least I know I still have my dignity."


	15. Brunch of Disgustingness

One morning, the remaining ten contestants arrived at the main lodge, where they noticed Chris and Chef snickering. "Okay, what's so funny?" Noah asked, which resulted in more snickering.

"Congratulations for reaching the halfway mark in the competition!" Chris announced. "The two teams will now become one, but first, all girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is a battle of the genders. After everyone's settled in, I'll announce the challenge. Also, this week, no one will be kicked-off."

* * *

When the contestants were heading for the cabins, Noah approached Bridgette. "Your hair looks great today," he said as he put his arm around her. "It smells like the beach."

Bridgette blushed. "Thanks, but I still can't sneak in the boys cabin," she said.

"Think you can do a good job as team captain for today?" Noah asked.

"Of course I can," Bridgette replied. "Being your second-in-command really paid off."

* * *

Over at The Killer Bass cabins, Sadie and Ezekiel were saying their farewells. "It was great working with you, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I'm glad we got to know each other," Sadie agreed. "One last huggsies?"

"Sure," Ezekiel replied. Then he and Sadie embraced in a farewell hug.

"See you at the merge, Besties!" Sadie cheered.

* * *

Soon, Sadie arrived at girls cabin.

**Confessional**

Sadie: I wasn't worried about being the last female Killer Bass. It can't be that bad.

**End Confessional**

When Sadie entered, Beth, Bridgette, and Gwen cheered. The ceiling was hanging a large banner that said 'Welcome Sadie!'.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Sadie exclaimed.

"It was Bridgette's idea," Gwen said.

"What better way to introduce a new cabinmate than with a party?" Bridgette explained.

"Aw, thanks!" Sadie replied. "I bet we'll have more gun than the guys."

* * *

Over at the boys cabin, Cody, Noah, Trent, Harold, Tyler, and Ezekiel were having their own party, complete with a boombox, fruit punch, and pizza.

"Party on!" Cody cheered after drinking some fruit punch.

"I never had this much fun in a long time," Noah said. "I really need some male bonding."

"Needed some time away from Bridgette?" Harold asked.

"I guess you can say that," Noah answered. "I love her, but sometimes, I need a break."

"Well, you're always welcomed to hang with us," Tyler said.

"Thanks," Noah replied.

* * *

Over at the girls cabin, Beth, Bridgette, Gwen, and Sadie were having some girl-talk.

"Trent's a great guy," Gwen said. "He was with me the whole time I was buried alive a few weeks ago."

"Well, Ezekiel's been teaching me some archery tricks," Sadie said. "He's so nice to me. And his eyes are a very heart-warming color."

"Do you know how long it took me to hook up with Noah?" Bridgette asked. "All I did was look at his sausage, and he finally admitted his feelings for me a few minutes later."

"You saw his sausage?" Beth asked.

"It was an accident," Bridgette explained. "The shower curtain fell off."

* * *

After a few minutes, the contestants went to the main lodge, where Chris was waiting for them. "Today's challenge is a food-eating contest," he explained. "You'll be getting a nine-course meal. Each teammate must finish each dish. The food will likely be gross. The winning team will be able to select a teammate, who will spend a weekend at a local five-star resort, where he or she and a guest will be pampered, eat delicious food, and get antibiotics against any diseases you might get during the challenge."

"Piece of cake, eh," Ezekiel confidently said. "My stomach can handle ANYTHING I eat."

The challenge then began. The ten dishes revealed to have large pale brown bean-shaped meatballs. "These meatballs are kind of special," Chris explained. "They're bull testicles."

While Harold, Noah, Trent, Cody, and Tyler were grossed-out, Ezekiel finished with his dish. "They taste like meatballs, eh," he said.

As for the girls, they ate the dish with ease...except Bridgette. However, when she and Noah glanced at each other, she ate her dish without noticing it.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I couldn't help it. Noah's dark brown eyes are so heart-warming. Just seeing them made me feel much better.

**End Confessional**

"Well, looks like the guys lost this round," Chris announced. "The first challenge goes to the female campers. And now the next course is pizza."

"I like pizza," Cody happily replied.

"What about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?" Chris asked.

While the girls almost passed out, Ezekiel almost had a second slice. "This is the best pizza I ever had, eh!" he commented.

"Ew!" Sadie complained. "I can't eat this!"

"Try doing some yoga meditation," Bridgette suggested. And sure enough, Sadie was able to eat her slice. Unfortunately, the guys won that round by holding their noses.

"Who's ready for the third course?" Chris asked. "It's earthworms covered in snail slime sauce."

With the help of some clothespins and blindfolds, the guys (except Ezekiel, who happily ate his dish) completed the round. "No nine-course meal is complete without soup," Chris explained. "It's French bunion soup with toenail clippings and hangnail crackers."

While Ezekiel ate his bowl without flinching, Bridgette helped her team with the usage of funnels. "Great idea, Bridgette," Sadie commented. "I didn't even taste it."

* * *

The next few rounds ended in ties. The contestants had to eat ABC gumballs, skunk shakes, sandals, and garbage stew. Unlike the other contestants, Ezekiel happily ate every single meal.

"We're down to the last course in the challenge," Chris announced. "Dolphin wieners."

That's when Bridgette freaked-out. "I can't do it!" she exclaimed. "I swim with dolphins!"

"Relax, eh," Ezekiel said with his mouth full. "They're already dead."

"I'm with you, Bridgette," Noah said, pushing his plate over to Ezekiel. "I'm allergic to seafood."

"We'll solve this by having an eat-off," Chris decided. "Beth and Ezekiel, whoever can drink the most shots of cockroach juice wins."

The eat-off ended quicker than it ended. While Beth had trouble drinking her first cup...Ezekiel finished the other fourteen in a blink of an eye, then he belched. "Can I have some more, eh?" he asked Chris. Beth, on the other hand, passed-out.

"Ezekiel wins for the guys!" Chris announced. "Who will go to the resort?"

"Noah," Harold, Trent, Tyler, Cody, and Ezekiel said in unison.

"And who will you bring?" Chris asked Noah.

Noah was about to say Cody, but he gave him a look that said 'choose Bridgette'.

"Bridgette," Noah told Chris. "I want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

* * *

After a while, Noah and Bridgette boarded a luxury cruise ship, their arms linked.

"Ready for some relaxation?" Noah asked.

"I sure am," Bridgette replied.

Cody smiled in triumph as he watched the cruise ship sail off.

**Confessional**

Cody: Noah deserves that trip more than the rest of us guys. Especially with Bridgette. I bet he'll come back stress-free afterwards.

**End Confessional**


	16. No Pain, No Game

It's been two days since Noah and Bridgette left camp. The other eight contestants relaxed by the lake shore, clearly showing the viewers that they get along very well.

"Woo-hoo!"

That was none other than Noah, who was carrying Bridgette off the cruise ship.

"That was the most fun I ever had!" Bridgette cheered as Noah placed her back on the ground.

"I couldn't agree more," Noah replied. "I never felt so relaxed in my whole life."

"We got some chocolate-coated cherry blossoms," Bridgette told the others, holding a dish. "Would anyone like some?"

As the ten remaining contestants enjoyed the snack, Chris approached the group. "Listen up, campers," he announced. "As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved."

"Alright, Besties!" Sadie cheered. "Huggsies!" She then happily hugged Ezekiel, who was also glad about the merge.

"And since the number of guys and girls are a bit uneven," Chris continued. "We're bringing in two female campers. First up, Izzy, who has fully recovered from the bear attack."

When the Boat of Losers arrived, Izzy approached the others. "I told you I'll be back when my arm heals," she said.

"I'm also introducing a new camper," Chris continued. "And here's a hint: she's eager to see a certain camper whose last name is Anderson."

Cody looked excited. "You mean-"

"CODY!"

A girl with long violet hair and a big smile on her face ran off the boat and immediately hugged Cody, who also hugged her.

"That's Sierra?" Tyler asked. "She looks different than I imagined."

"Yeah, I don't get what Cody sees in her either," Noah replied.

* * *

Over at the girls cabin, Sierra was showing her new cabinmates her special talent: playing the theme from Grease on the harmonica.

"Great talent," Beth commented when the performance was done.

"Thanks," Sierra replied. "It took me the whole school year to master it. Luckily, Cody helped me with my homework, tests, and final exams so I wouldn't fail all my classes."

"How did you two meet?" Izzy asked.

"I saved him from a group of bullies back in fifth grade," Sierra explained. "We were friends up until high school. We've been dating ever since."

* * *

Over at the amphitheater, the remaining twelve contestants were ready for the challenge. "You're all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane, that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room," Chris explained. "If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, which will be shipped straight to your home so it won't get destroyed. Cody, you're first up. While to stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap-shots. If you can stay in for ten seconds, you'll go on to the second round."

During those ten seconds, Cody was able to avoid the snapping turtles with ease. "Alright Cody!" Sierra cheered.

"Next up is Bridgette," Chris announced. "We're going to wax every part of your body with melted marshmallows. If you can take the pain for a full ten seconds, you can go to the next level."

Ten seconds later, Bridgette survived the waxing. Noah approached her, gently caressing her cheek. "Your skin feels really smooth," he commented. "Maybe I should hug you more often."

"Bridgette, since you didn't even complain, you get to choose who goes next," Chris said.

"How about Sadie?" Bridgette suggested. "She should definitely get the melted marshmallow wax treatment."

"But unfortunately for you Sadie, you have to sit in a barrel full of leeches," Chris explained.

"Wait!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "I'll take her place, eh!"

"And if the victim can last ten seconds without quitting, you get eliminated instead," Chris pointed out.

Unfortunately, Ezekiel was able to survive for exactly 00:09.9999999999999999999 seconds. Afterwards, the challenge continued. Tyler wore a pair of wooden shorts while enduring a woodpecker, Gwen had her nose hairs plucked, Harold couldn't survive being squeezed by a boa constrictor, and Sadie had to wear a shirt composed of live butterflies.

"Noah, you have to spend ten seconds inside a large wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa," Chris announced.

After the ten seconds, Noah came out completely unharmed. "Sorry Sadie," he said.

The challenges became harder. Trent failed to jump over a row of skunks sitting between rocks, Noah fell asleep while listening to New Age music, Beth couldn't stand being in a magic trick in which she had to be sawed in half, and Cody got brain freeze after eating a large amount of ice cream. As for Izzy, she survived being shocked by a pair of electric eels.

"Izzy, who's your next victim?" Chris asked.

"I want to go for the poison ivy spa treatment," Izzy replied. "I just want to see how it feels."

Unfortunately for Izzy, she eliminated herself out of pure stupidity. At that point, Gwen and Sierra were the final two.

"Sierra, you have to last ten seconds without falling off in the log roll," Chris explained.

The challenge began. At first, Sierra had trouble keeping balance. But with Cody's encouragement, she was able to out-roll the bear.

"Congratulations, Sierra!" Chris announced. "You win immunity for tonight! The interns will also ship your new trailer to your home."

"Alright, Sierra!" Cody cheered as he carried his girlfriend bridal-style.

"Wow, Cody," Sierra commented. "You're now strong enough to carry me."

"Being here at camp strengthened my muscles," Cody explained. "At least you don't have to carry me from now on."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "Since we're temporarily low on voting ballots," he announced. "I'll just air what each of you said in the confessional.

**Confessional**

Sadie: Since a lot of the people here are nice, there's no other choice but the accident-proned Izzy.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: I vote for Izzy, because she was an idiot to eliminate herself. I wonder if she did that on purpose.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: There's no telling when Izzy's going to attack another bear, so I vote for her.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: Please let it be Izzy. I don't want her to get hurt again.

**Next Confessional**

Ezekiel: Izzy always gets herself hurt, eh. Sorry.

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: It has to be Izzy. She's most likely to get seriously hurt besides me.

**Next Confessional**

Beth: Izzy's a nice girl, but she's a bit nutty.

**End Confessional**

"I don't have to air the others," Chris explained. "Because it's obvious that Izzy's eliminated."

Izzy stood up. "We've all gotta go something, right?" she asked.


	17. Search and Do Not Destroy

It was a peaceful morning at camp. Like always, Ezekiel was observing the different couples.

Over at the dock, Trent was swimming with Gwen watching him from a nearby tree, drawing a picture of him in her notebook. Ezekiel knows they aren't together yet, but they often act like it.

At the cabins, Cody was teaching Sierra some new songs for her to play on the harmonica as he played his keyboard. Ezekiel always wondered how they hooked up, seeing how they're complete opposites.

The there was Noah and Bridgette, the know-it-all and his surfer chick. Ezekiel noticed how they were relaxing on the dock, Bridgette laying on Noah's lap as he stroked her hair. Ezekiel was actually jealous of them. Noah loved Bridgette so much, and it took her a few weeks for her to return the feelings.

Then there was Ezekiel's friendship with Sadie.

"Morning, Besties!" Sadie said. "How are you on this warm and sunny day?"

"Fine, eh," Ezekiel replied. He loved Sadie A LOT. And ever since Katie was eliminated, he was able to bond with Sadie more easily. But that didn't mean he wasn't okay with Katie. He's friends with both girls, but for some strange reason, he was attracted to Sadie rather than Katie. Maybe it was her optimistic personality or her contagious grin. Regardless, Ezekiel wasn't sure if he could hold his feelings from her any longer.

* * *

Soon, Chris had the remaining eleven contestants meet at the amphitheater. "Today's challenge is a treasure hunt," he explained. "However, this treasure hunt has a little twist. You're not actually looking for hidden treasure, but actually keys to a treasure chest. Inside each of these treasure chests is a little something for each of you. In order to find your key, you need to grab one of these blocks of wood, which have clues on them. But if you can't get you key when time's up, you don't get anything."

The contestants then selected their clues. "Is that a bear?" Harold asked.

"I was hoping you'd get that one, dude," Chris replied. He then looked over at Sadie. "Look's like yours is in Chef's fridge. I hear he checks it daily for fingerprints. And Cody, yours is in the septic tank for the washrooms."

"I hope you'll supply me with a snorkel," Cody told Chris.

* * *

As Trent grabbed his key from three sharks by using some fish to lure them away, Sadie knocked on the door to the kitchen, where Chef answered her. "Can I help you?"

"You're an amazing cook," Sadie explained. "Can you teach me how to cut carrots so I can be just as great of a cook like you?"

"Why of course," Chef answered. "Come on in."

And while that was going on, Ezekiel snuck in and successfully grabbed Sadie's key.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen approached a skunk hole with disgust. "Are you okay?" Trent asked.

"My key is in that skunk hole," Gwen explained. "Skunks totally freak me out."

"I already have my key," Trent said. "Let me help you out."

"But this is practically impossible," Gwen told him.

"You can just poor water down the hole and flush them out," Trent suggested.

"Can skunks swim?" Gwen asked.

"Totally," Trent replied.

* * *

At that point, Ezekiel and Sadie left the kitchen. "Thanks for the help, Ezekiel," she said.

"No problem," he replied. "But why did you ask Chef for help on cutting carrots, eh?"

"They're for Bridgette," Sadie explained. "She needs them in order to get her key."

As the two friends walked towards the woods, they noticed Trent and Gwen were making-out, with Gwen holding her key.

**Confessional**

Ezekiel: I can't take it anymore, eh! Everyone here is hooking up left and right, while I'm still single. I have to get Sadie to fall in love with me...but how?

**Next Confessional**

Sadie: Awww! Trent and Gwen are SO cute together!

**End Confessional**

* * *

As for the other contestants, they were dealing with getting their own keys. Tyler jumped through a flaming hoop, Noah climbed a tree branch using his Susquehannockian skills, Cody got his key by climbing into a toilet, Beth removed her key from a spider's web without harming it, Ezekiel was able to befriend a rattlesnake without getting bitten, Sierra wrestled two alligators, and Bridgette used the carrots Sadie gave her in order to distract a killer rabbit. Harold, on the other hand, failed to get his key from a bear.

"Cody, can we talk, eh?" Ezekiel asked from a few feet away.

"Sure," Cody replied. "What do you need to tell me?"

"How did you manage to hook up with Sadie?" Ezekiel asked. "I really like Sadie, but she only sees me as a friend. It would be great if you gave me some pointers."

"Of course I can help," Cody said. "First, I gave a note to Sierra..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ezekiel sneaked into the girls cabin and placed a note on Sadie's bunk before he left. Shortly afterwards, Sadie arrived and she read the note.

**Confessional**

Sadie: Apparently Ezekiel wants me to meet him at the dock for "a little surprise". I wonder what that surprise is.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Over at the dock, Ezekiel was waiting for Sadie with Cody watching him from a nearby bush. Sure enough, Sadie arrived. "Hi, Besties!" she told Ezekiel. "What's the 'little surprise'?"

Receiving a thumbs-up from Cody, Ezekiel took a deep breath before he confessed. "We need to talk about our friendship," he told his female friend. "Are we really going to be just friends?"

"Of course, silly," Sadie replied. "You're a great friend like Katie."

"But I really don't think it'll work, eh," Ezekiel continued. "I really enjoy hanging out with you. You're a great friend, practically the only female friend I ever had. Plus, you're the first person who laughed when I told you The Legend of Chickenfoot a few nights ago."

"Well, who wouldn't laugh after seeing you use a fake chicken leg?" Sadie asked.

"But that's not the point," Ezekiel continued. "I'm sensing a connection between us, eh. Not as friends, but as something more. But if you don't feel the same way, I can deal with that."

Sadie responded by hugging him, only it was more gentle than her usual hugs. "I love you too, Ezekiel. And of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Happy with her response, Ezekiel did the one thing he can do: kiss Sadie. She happily returned the kiss, her leg popping up.

**Confessional**

Ezekiel: That...

**Next Confessional**

Sadie: ...was...

**Next Confessional**

Ezekiel: ...absolutely...

**Next Confessional**

Sadie: ...amazing.

**End Confessional**

"Alright campers," Chris announced from over the loudspeakers. "Meet me at the campfire in ten. And bring your keys."

* * *

At the campfire, the contestants (excluding Harold) showed Chris their keys. "It's now time for you to see what your rewards are," he said. "Anyone who managed to get a key is allowed to come up and open a treasure chest."

Tyler's reward was a soccer ball. "Is this the best you can do?" he asked Chris.

Ezekiel's reward was a dog whistle. "I guess so, eh," he told Tyler.

Gwen's reward was a pencil sharpener, while Sadie's reward was a gift basket. "There's an invincibility pass in here!" she cheered. "Yaysters!"

Noah's reward was a handmade spear, Bridgette's reward was a stuffed rabbit, Trent's reward was a music player, Sierra's reward was a leg lamp ("OMG, this is the exact same leg lamp that was used in A Christmas Story!"), and Beth's reward was a Sudoku book.

As for Cody, he took out a small bottle. "What the...?"

"Cody will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of new Cleaver body spray!" Chris said, talking like a commercial spokesperson. "Cleaver, it cuts through the stink!"

"You mean I snorkeled in a septic tank for a bottle of cologne?" Cody asked, grinning. "Thanks, Chris!"

* * *

After the challenge, Ezekiel was teaching Sadie some archery skills with the other contestants watching them.

"Ezekiel and Sadie?" Sierra asked when Cody told her and the others what happened. "I never knew she was his type."

"That's the beauty of this island," Bridgette pointed out. "It forces us to get to know people we don't normally hang out with. I mean, look at me and Noah. Surfers aren't into school presidents with high IQs."

"Besides, Ezekiel WAS the only person who comforted Sadie when Katie was eliminated," Harold pointed out. "Plus, the two bonded awfully fast since day one."

Sierra shrugged. "I guess it works," she finally agreed.

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who will join Sadie for the next challenge are..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Ezekiel, Beth, Cody, Gwen, Sierra, Bridgette, Noah, Tyler, and Trent. Looks like Harold's out of the game."

Harold stood up. "Why me?"

"You didn't get your key," Beth explained. "Plus, you were attacked by a bear."

"She's right," Chris told Harold. "Sorry, dude."


	18. Hide and Be Sneaky

Outside the cabins, Ezekiel and Sadie were sharing a bottle of Grape-Tastic Pop, which was in Sadie's gift basket, in celebration of her victory. They both drank the juice using bendy straws.

"So Katie has never gone out on a date?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yuppers!" Sadie answered. "It's ironic, because I thought she would get a boyfriend before me."

"Why do you say that, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "You're far more prettier than her."

Sadie grinned. "Thanks, Besties!"

**Confessional**

Sadie: Ezekiel's the nicest person on the island. He offers to eat my food if it's disgusting, helps me improve my archery skills, and doesn't mind when I hug him. *grins* That's what boyfriends are for!

**Next Confessional**

Ezekiel: I never thought I would have a girlfriend, eh. Back home, not even those daisy duke girls wanted to talk to me. But that's okay, because I will always have my heart set on Sadie.

**Next Confessional**

Sadie: I really do respect him and his amazingly well-planned strategies.

**Next Confessional**

Ezekiel: She's also the most optimistic girl I ever met. And her smile so contagious, everyone she meets can't help but also smile. She sure is special, eh.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Over at the dock, Noah and Bridgette were relaxing like they normally do, with her laying on his lap as he stroked her hair. "I'm the luckiest girl on the island," Bridgette said.

"Why do you say that?" Noah asked.

"Because I'm dating a very cute boy who's IQ is off the charts," Bridgette answered.

Noah smiled. "Well, I'm just as lucky to be dating a very beautiful girl," he replied. "Who also smells very pretty."

* * *

After a while, the remaining ten contestants were near the woods. "Today's challenge is a good-old-fashioned game of hide and seek," Chris explained. "You all got ten minutes to hide before Chef comes looking for you."

"What's with the water gun?" Noah asked.

"The life guard chair is home base," Chris continued. "When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base. But if he catches you on the way, he'll douse you. That means your out of the game. The first camper at home base wins invincibility."

"We're going to get splashed by a little bit of water?" Noah asked.

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?" Chris said.

Chef demonstrated the water gun by blasting Chris so hard, he was pushed back a mile away. "NOT ON ME, DUDE!"

* * *

And so, the contestants found their own hiding spots. Beth hid behind a bush, Noah hid inside a cave, Sierra kept her eyes on Chef instead of actually hiding, Ezekiel hid on top of a tree, Gwen hid using grass camouflage, Tyler hid on the main lodge's roof, Trent hid beneath the bunk beds in the girls cabin, Sadie hid in the bathroom septic tank, and Bridgette hid behind a rock. However, Cody was nowhere to be seen.

When Chef started looking, Sadie popped out of a toilet, completely grossed out. She ran out of the bathroom stalls...only to run into Chef (who eliminated Beth at that point). "Oh, who am I kidding?" she told him. "Just spray me already!"

Shrugging, Chef sprayed Sadie, eliminating her. Luckily, the water was enough to get rid of her stink.

At the main lodge, Sierra was caught. "You're not getting me that easily!" she told Chef as she ran outside...only to get sprayed before she could reach the dock.

As for Bridgette, she accidentally got sprayed by a large group of skunks. Chef found her and eliminated her. Unfortunately for her, she still smelled bad.

After both Tyler and Trent were out, Gwen was also eliminated, followed by Ezekiel and Noah.

"Where's Cody?" Beth asked.

"Beats me," Ezekiel said. "I haven't seen him since the challenge began."

"I searched everywhere," Chef said.

Sierra gasped. "I know where he is!"

When the group arrived at the dock, Cody was sitting on the life guard chair. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Cody, you did it!" Sierra cheered as she hugged her boyfriend. "Your amazing ability to hold your breath underwater for a very long time won you invincibility!"

* * *

At the girls cabin, the female contestants were discussing who to vote off. Bridgette, however, was outside thanks to the skunk smell. "The guys are probably teaming-up against us," Gwen said. "Which one of them should we eliminate?"

"How about Tyler?" Bridgette suggested. "His girlfriend's already eliminated."

"Well, I don't trust Ezekiel," Beth said. "If we don't do anything, he'll win the show. We have to get rid of him."

"But he's the nicest guy on the island," Sadie disagreed. "And he's also the best archer."

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Sierra commented.

* * *

Outside the girls cabin, Noah approached Bridgette. "Sorry about the skunks."

"I can't get rid of the stench," Bridgette complained. "And I took a numerous amount of showers."

Noah took out a bucket of what looked like pale yellow goop. "This is a special mixture of chipmunk manure and crushed mackintosh apples," he explained. "It'll absorb any foul odors and leave behind a minty scent. Use it the next time you shower, and say good-bye to the skunk smell."

Bridgette looked at the goop. "Thanks, Noah," she said. "I'll use it after the next elimination ceremony tonight."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who will join Cody for the next challenge are Ezekiel, Beth, Noah, Gwen, Tyler, Trent, and Sierra."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Bridgette and Sadie, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Bridgette. Sadie. Bridgette. Bridgette. Sadie. Sadie. Bridgette. Sadie. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Sadie."

"WHAT?" Sadie exclaimed. "I-I can't go! No now!"

**Confessional**

Beth: Why Sadie? Well, without her, Ezekiel will lose the motivation to continue on. I hope Sadie will understand this sacrifice."

**End Confessional**

For the first time, Ezekiel hugged Sadie. "It's okay, eh," he told her. "I'll continue on for us. Besides, I bet Katie's waiting for you."

Realizing that, Sadie smiled. "You're right," she said. "I'll never forget you, Ezekiel. And thanks for being a great friend."


	19. That's Off the Chain!

The remaining nine contestants (excluding Ezekiel) were playing a game of Frisbee near the lake. Noah and Bridgette, on the other hand, were watching their friends play.

"Wow, Noah," Bridgette told her boyfriend. "That goop you gave me worked. I don't smell bad anymore."

Noah gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek. "It's a Susquehannockian recipe," he explained. "It helped me after someone shoved me into a pig pen at school one time."

"Has anyone seen Ezekiel?" Cody asked.

As if on cue, a loud sigh was heard from the confessional. "I guess he's having a hard time accepting Sadie's elimination," Sierra commented.

"I knew it would hurt him," Beth replied. "But I wasn't expecting it to hurt him that much."

**Confessional**

Ezekiel: *is sadly singing* _Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_  
_There was something in everything about you_  
_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_  
_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

**End Confessional**

Ezekiel then walked out of the confessional and approached the others. "Sorry about what happened," Cody said.

"I don't think I can go on, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "I feel so weak without Sadie."

"Morning, campers!" Chris said from over the loudspeakers. "Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and craft center."

* * *

When the contestants arrived at the arts and craft center, Chris explained the challenge. "You have to build your own bike," he said. "You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot. Once you've collected the basics, you can modify your bikes to your own personal likings. The best design wins. And since I'm a nice guy, no one's going to get eliminated this time."

When Chris left, the contestants started to work on their bikes. "Why did you get the training wheels?" Gwen asked Noah.

"I never rode a bike before," Noah explained. "I'd rather be safe instead of sorry."

As for Ezekiel, he was actually drawing a picture. "It's okay," he explained. "It's part of my bike, eh."

Cody, on the other hand, was completely puzzled. "Where does this go?" he asked, holding a foot peddle.

"Haven't you seen a bike before?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but I never built one from scratch," Cody explained. "There's too many pieces."

"Done!" Sierra said. Cody then noticed she finished with her own handmade bike.

"Do you want to work as a team?" Cody asked. "You can make some modifications so it's a tandem bike."

"I'm not sure that's allowed," Sierra disagreed. "I mean Chris-"

That's when Cody gave his girlfriend what can only be described as the cutest-looking puppy dog-eyed face in the world. "Alright, we'll team-up," Sierra said with a sigh.

Cody grinned as he hugged Sierra. "Thank you so much!" he cheered.

"I just hope Chris accepts us working together," Sierra mentioned.

At the arts and craft center, Noah gave Bridgette a plastic dolphin. "I figured you might want this on your bike," he said. "I mean, you like dolphins, so using one as a decoration would work for you."

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "It'll match the paint I'm going to use."

Elsewhere, the guys were talking while working on their bikes. "Do you guys remember your first bike rides?" Trent asked.

"I sure do," Tyler replied. "I crashed so hard, I had to wear a sling on both of my arms."

"I flew so far that landed a mile away from my bike," Ezekiel chimed in. "I still have a bright red spot on my left knee, eh."

"That's nothing," Cody replied. "I twisted my right wrist. At least I have a killer throw as a result on it. Baseball games during gym class was too easy when I was the pitcher."

Overhearing the conversation, Noah started to work on handmade safety gear, not wanting to take any risks.

* * *

Soon, it was time for Chris to look at the contestants' bikes. "Excellent aerodynamics, Bridgette," he commented. "Looks very aquatic."

"The Dainty Dolphin is also very light," Bridgette replied. "It even works well underwater."

Chris then observed Gwen's bike, The Midnight Bat-Wing. "Spooky, yet practical," Chris described.

Then it was Noah's turn. "Interesting design," Chris said.

"Thanks," Noah replied. "The Einstein Mobile is brain powered, so it only works if you concentrate really hard."

Chris then approached Beth. "Very...pig-like," he described.

"The Speed Pork is based on my pet, Big Bertha," Beth explained. "Which is why it looks a lot like a pig."

"Dude, seriously?" Chris asked Tyler. "This is lame."

"Don't judge The Extremer by it's look," Tyler explained. "It's faster than the other bikes."

Then Chris noticed Ezekiel's bike. It was pink and black striped and had a picture of Sadie on the front. "Your bike looks outstanding!" Chris said.

"I call it Sadietariat, eh," Ezekiel replied. "The name's based on the horse that won the Triple Crown."

"Interesting tribute to your girlfriend, bro," Chris commented.

Trent was next. "Nice job," Chris commented. "It looks a bit strange, though."

"The Base Star is supposed to look like a guitar," Trent explained.

Finally, Cody and Sierra's bike was judged. "This is The Coderra," Cody told Chris. "Me and Sierra are working as a team."

Chris shrugged. "There aren't any rules against two people competing together," he said. "So I'll accept your tandem bike."

* * *

After a while, Chris presented the contestants a bike course on the beach. "The second part of the challenge is a bike race," he explained. "Everyone picks a name out of this helmet to see who's bike you're riding. If your bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility."

When the names were selected, Gwen got The Base Star, Trent got The Einstein Mobile, Noah got The Speed Pork, Beth got The Dainty Dolphin, Bridgette got The Extremer, Tyler got Sadietariat, and Ezekiel got The Midnight Bat-Wing.

"Hey Sierra," Cody said. "I got your name."

"I got your name, too," Sierra replied. "We get to ride our bike. Smiley-face!"

"Just remember," Noah told Trent. "The Einstein Mobile's brain-powered, so the more you concentrate on the race, the faster it goes."

When the contestants were ready, the race started. Everyone took off...except for Cody and Sierra, who pedaled slowly.

"What do you say for a little traveling music?" Cody asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sierra replied as Cody pressed a button on one of his handlebars, which played music from a speaker that was attached to the tandem bike.

Cody: _This show's a train, it's moving fast._  
_You and I were meant to last._  
_Arriving here was so darn right,_  
_So let's team-up, and beat the rest._

Sierra: _Mr. Cute now, suddenly_  
_I have to smile now, let me!_  
_Don't try to let them distract me._  
_You know I sure will help you out._

Sierra and Cody: _We're gonna make it._  
_They can't stop us now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for them to say, good bye-bye-bye._

Cody: _I never thought I'd get this far._  
_Let's face it, I'm no TV star._  
_But now I made it to the merge,_  
_Unless we run into that rock!_

Sierra: _We're gonna make it._  
_They can't stop us now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye._

Sierra and Cody: _You are so great, why must you love me so?_  
_It's all a game to them, but not to us._  
_We're gonna make it._  
_They can't stop us now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for them to say, bye-bye-bye._

Unfortunately, by the time Cody and Sierra was done singing, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Tyler, and Noah were qualified for the next round.

"Great song," Chris told Cody and Sierra. "But you two only biked three feet away from the starting line."

* * *

After a few minutes, the final four were ready. "Welcome to the motor cross challenge," Chris explained. "Using your own bikes, you'll race the course while avoiding traps. There's land mines, an oil slick, and a fish tank. First one to cross receives a special reward."

Keeping that in mind, the race began. Noah failed the land mines within a few seconds. Ezekiel, on the other hand, used the land mines to gain a huge lead. As for Bridgette, her bike was stuck in the oil. Ezekiel avoided the oil with ease. Soon, it was neck-and-neck between Ezekiel and Tyler.

"You're going down, home-schooled!" Tyler said. "The Extremer's going to win!"

However, Tyler accidentally rode into a land mine, causing a huge explosion. That resulted in Ezekiel crossing the finish line.

"And we have our winner!" Chris announced. "Ezekiel, you are now the owner of the Sadietariat bike franchise."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked as he signed a document.

"This contract will allow your bike to be an actual brand," Chris explained. "It's not the $100,000, but the money you'll receive should be enough to pay taxes for ten years."

Ezekiel cheered in happiness. "I bet my parents are so proud of me, eh. I mean, the reason I auditioned were because my doctor was worried about my vitamin D deficiency."

That's when Tyler moaned in pain. All of his limbs were bent and twisted in awkward-looking positions. "I don't feel well..." he said as blood came out of his mouth.

"I know I said no one's going home this time," Chris told the other contestants. "But since Tyler here's injured, he's out of the game."

"What makes you say that?" Gwen asked.

"Did you see how bad this guy got injured?" Chris asked. "He needs top quality medical aide, which the island doesn't have."

"Thanks," Tyler told Chris. "At least I did my best here."


	20. The Rocky Horror Island Show

One night, the remaining eight contestants were watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"I love this movie," Sierra commented.

Cody nodded in agreement. "I remember taking you to one of the midnight showings on our first date."

"This movie isn't really that scary," Beth said. "It's actually very funny."

Ezekiel, on the other hand, was worried. "Snap out of it you guys!" he hollered. "You're only under a trance, eh!"

"Stop panicking, Ezekiel," Noah said. "This a comedy, not a horror film."

Sierra squealed after a few minutes. "Now the house is disappearing!" she happily described. "And the good guys live! What an ending." She then jumped into Cody's arms. "I love The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

Cody smiled. "So do I."

Ezekiel sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over," he said. "But the ending was disappointing. How come it didn't end with Brad and Janet getting married?"

"Not all movies have happy endings," Gwen replied as she put away the DVD. "Besides, for a horror film, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, there was barely any blood when someone was murdered," Noah agreed.

"I've seen it so many times, it's not even scary," Bridgette replied. "Also, does anyone know what The Rocky Horror Picture Show has to do with the challenge?"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Chris since this morning," Sierra answered. "Where is he, anyway?"

* * *

Over at the dock, Chef was throwing bags of luggage onto a boat as the contestants arrived. "What's going on, Chef?" Ezekiel asked.

However, Chef jumped on the boat before it sped off. Cody then looked at a nearby newspaper. "'Escaped psycho killer on the loose'," he read. "'Be on the lookout for a woman dressed like a maid'."

Bridgette looked at the article's picture. "That looks like a picture of Magenta," she commented.

Ezekiel gulped nervously. "I-I thought the movie was fake, eh!"

"It is," Noah explained. "It must be part of the challenge."

"Then why would Chris leave behind his hair gel if it was a challenge?" Cody asked.

That's when the other contestants also got worried. "You mean Chris left us while some crazed killer is on the loose?" Ezekiel timidly asked. "Now I feel like we're being watched, eh!"

"It doesn't matter if it's a challenge or not," Gwen said. "We need a game plan."

"You know, I'm really tired from watching that movie," Bridgette said, trying to stay calm. "I-I'm just going to bed after I take a quick shower." She then quickly ran over to the bathrooms.

"I say we go back to camp and talk strategy," Gwen said.

* * *

While the others headed over to the campfire, Cody and Sierra decided to take a moonlight walk in the woods.

"...and that's how I won the complete Beetleborgs series on DVD at the end-of-the-school-year party," Cody concluded. "I was able to score two hundred points during the ski-ball tournament. Well, a hundred and ninety-eight points, actually. The judges had to deduct two points when they thought I was cheating."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Sierra commented. "But why would they think you were cheating?"

"They thought I was using a robotic arm," Cody answered. "But then again, my throw DOES look unusual."

* * *

At the campfire, the other contestants were talking about a strategy.

"Rule number one," Gwen said. "Don't go off on your own. Rule number two, if you do go off on your own, never go in the woods. Rule number three, if you do go in the woods, never kiss in the woods. Or you'll die in the woods." She then looked around. "Where are Cody and Sierra?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Probably breaking all three of those rules right now."

* * *

Sure enough, Cody and Sierra were sitting on a rock, holding hands. "This night is exactly like our first date," Sierra said. "After The Rocky Horror Picture Show, you brought me to the woods where we had our first kiss. We stayed there until some hikers found us the next morning."

Cody grinned. "What do you say we reenact that night?" he asked.

But before the two could actually kiss, a woman approached them, freaking them out. "I'm too young to die!" Cody hollered.

"I'll handle the killer," Sierra told her boyfriend. "Go before she attacks us."

"I'm not leaving you, Sierra," Cody disagreed.

"Just go!" Sierra said.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cody arrived at a tent, where Chris was monitoring several screens.

"Chris, some crazy woman's about to kill my girlfriend!" Cody exclaimed. "DO SOMETHING!"

As if on cue, the woman arrived with Sierra. "Don't even think about harming her!" Cody angrily told the woman.

"Relax, Cody," Chris said. "It's only Izzy."

Izzy took off a wig she was currently wearing. "Hi, Cody," she said.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Sierra admitted.

"It was your challenge to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show, then survive a horror film," Chris explained. "The good news is you're both safe. The bad news is you lost the challenge. But now, you get to watch Izzy terrorize the rest of the campers."

"I love The Rocky Horror Picture Show," Izzy said as she put her wig back on. "So when Chris needed someone to play a psycho killer for the challenge, I was more than happy to accept the job. He even gave me this Magenta costume so I look exactly like the character from the movie."

When Chris and Izzy walked outside, Cody rubbed his neck as he glanced at Sierra. "So, since we're out of the challenge...do you want to make-out?"

"Hecks yeah!" Sierra happily replied.

* * *

Over at the campfire, Gwen had an easel that contained the remaining contestants. "We already know Cody and Sierra are probably out right now," she said. "Where are Ezekiel and Trent?"

"Ezekiel had to use the bathroom, so he brought Trent with him," Noah explained.

* * *

Over at the bathrooms, Ezekiel approached the door. "Don't abandon me, eh," he told Trent. "Even if you're attacked by the killer."

But as soon as Ezekiel entered the bathrooms and closed the door, Trent heard Izzy singing.

_"Michael Rennie was ill_  
_The Day the Earth Stood Still_  
_But he told us where we stand._  
_And Flash Gordon was there_  
_In silver underwear,_  
_Claude Rains was the Invisible Man._  
_Then something went wrong_  
_For Fay Wray and King Kong;_  
_They got caught in a celluloid jam._  
_Then at a deadly pace_  
_It Came From... Outer Space._  
_And this is how the message ran:_  
_Science fiction, double feature_  
_Doctor X will build a creature._  
_See androids fighting_  
_Brad and Janet_  
_Anne Francis stars in_  
_Forbidden Planet_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_At the late night, double feature, picture show._  
_I knew Leo G. Carrol_  
_Was over a barrel_  
_When Tarantula took to the hills._  
_And I really got hot_  
_When I saw Jeanette Scott_  
_Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills._  
_Dana Andrews said Prunes_  
_Gave him the runes_  
_And passing them used lots of skills._  
_But When Worlds Collide,_  
_Said George Powell to his bride,_  
_'I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills,'_  
_Like a..._  
_Science fiction, double feature_  
_Doctor X will build a creature._  
_See androids fighting_  
_Brad and Janet_  
_Anne Francis stars in_  
_Forbidden Planet_  
_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_At the late night, double feature, picture show._  
_I wanna go_  
_Oh Oh Oh_  
_To the late night, double feature, picture show._  
_By RKO,_  
_Oh Oh Oh_  
_To the late night, double feature, picture show._  
_In the back row,_  
_Oh Oh Oh_  
_To the late night, double feature, picture show!"_

Trent smiled as he left the bathrooms, amazing by the song.

* * *

In the bathrooms, Ezekiel was beyond terrified. "H-Hello..." he weekly said.

Suddenly, a loud noise startled him. He turned around, only to see Bridgette blow-drying her hair. She was only wearing a towel to cover her body.

"Calm down, Ezekiel," Bridgette said. "It's only me."

However, Ezekiel ran outside, screaming in fear.

* * *

At the tent, Ezekiel ran in, grabbed a nearby brown paper bag, and heavily breathed into it. He had a completely petrified look on his face.

"Dude, you're safe," Chris told Ezekiel. "Izzy was going to scare you, but apparently Bridgette beat her to it."

Ezekiel then noticed Cody and Sierra were making-out. He breathed into the brown paper bag even harder when Cody took off his shirt.

* * *

Over at the girls cabin, Bridgette, who was now wearing a light blue nightgown, was about to get ready to go to bed when Gwen arrived.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked Bridgette. "I heard screaming."

"I'm okay," Bridgette answered. "But I think you should check Ezekiel. He panicked when he saw me blow-drying my hair in the bathrooms."

"You sure you're okay?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about me," Bridgette responded. "I'll just be in here trying to sleep."

Shortly after Gwen left, Bridgette managed to fall asleep. However, she woke up when the door creaked open.

* * *

At the tent, Bridgette was in a fetal position with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe if you paid attention to the scary movies," Chris told Bridgette. "You'd know that you never go off alone, and you certainly never sleep in an empty room alone."

As for Cody and Sierra, he finished removing the rubber bands in her hair.

* * *

At the campfire, Gwen crossed off Bridgette's picture. "Where's Beth?" she asked Noah.

"She went to get something to eat," Noah answered.

Gwen sighed as she crossed off Beth's picture.

* * *

In the main lodge, Beth picked up a tray full of brownies. But before she could leave, Izzy arrived after a brief blackout.

"I-I've been alive for sixteen years," Beth told Izzy. "So can you avoid killing me so I can have a life?"

* * *

At the tent, Beth laughed. "I didn't see that coming."

"Confronting Izzy?" Chris asked. "What were you thinking? But you score major points for scooping up these delicious brownies."

The only ones who weren't enjoying the brownies were Ezekiel (who was still breathing into the brown paper bag), as well as Cody and Sierra. And speaking of those two, Cody took off Sierra's bra.

A few minutes later, Trent was caught when Izzy stopped singing.

"What's wrong, Ezekiel?" Trent asked.

"You'd freak-out too if you saw a naked girl's toushie, eh!" Ezekiel hollered before he continued to breath into the brown paper bag.

* * *

"It's no surprise that Ezekiel and Trent are gone," Gwen told Noah after she crossed off Ezekiel and Trent's pictures. "The musician is a prime target for psycho killers right after the prairie kid. And all I did was try to help them."

Noah was sharpening his handmade spear with a stone. "That's life for you."

"You really are related to a Native American tribe, are you?" Gwen asked.

"It's the reason I signed up," Noah explained. "How else am I supposed to use my skills?"

However, Noah accidentally set the chart on fire when sparks came from the rock he was using. "I'll get water," Gwen said, then she ran-off.

"Noah..." Izzy said from a distance. "Oh Noah..."

Noah stood up, his handmade spear in hand.

* * *

At the dock, Noah arrived with Izzy waiting for him. "Hello, Izzy," he said.

Izzy took off her wig, confused. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would be someone who would come from The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Noah asked.

* * *

At the main lodge, Gwen was eating a sandwich when a woman wearing a Magenta costume approached her.

"I wasn't born yesterday, dude," Gwen said. "We watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show and here you are running around."

* * *

At the tent, Noah and Izzy arrived. "Chris, I'm not amused with-"

That's when he saw Cody and Sierra, who were doing...well...you get the picture.

"Do you mind?" Cody asked. "I'm trying to spend some time with Sierra."

"Don't worry, we're using protection," Sierra explained.

Beth looked over at one of the screens. "Gwen's taking on the killer all my herself."

Noah's eyes widened in fear. "If Izzy's in here, then who's in the lodge with Gwen?"

* * *

At the main lodge, Gwen was talking to the woman.

"Do you want a sandwich before you kill me?" Gwen asked.

"I just ate," the woman said. "But thanks for offering."

"By the way, great costume," Gwen commented. "The wig looks very realistic."

That's when everyone (including Cody and Sierra, who were both now fully dressed) arrived. "THAT'S THE REAL PSYCHO KILLER!"

After hearing that, Gwen kicked the woman right in the face...only for a wig to fall off.

"Heather?" Gwen asked. "What are you doing here?"

Heather angrily picked up her wig. "Trying to kill off the remaining contestants," she answered. "With no one left, I'll get my money and leave this place. But Chris had to show up and ruin my plan."

And with that, Heather angrily stormed off, giving Chris a pixilated hand gesture.

* * *

Later that night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are six marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who will join Gwen for the next challenge are Ezekiel, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, and Beth."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Sierra and Cody, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Sierra. Cody. Sierra. Sierra. Cody. Cody. And now, the last two votes go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Cody."

Cody stood up. "But I thought everyone liked me."

"We still do," Gwen explained. "But you and Sierra annoyed all of us tonight.

"But don't worry," Noah said. "We're still cool, bro."

Then the two brother-like friends engaged in their usual handshake for one last time.


	21. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

The contestants were eating gruel for breakfast in the main lodge.

"Campers, there are only seven of you left," Chris announced. "After tonight's elimination, only six of you will remain. We're nearing the end, people. So look alive. For today's challenge, you each have eight hours to trap an animal."

"Got one," Noah jokingly said as he grabbed Ezekiel's wrist.

"Not funny, eh," Ezekiel replied as he moved his arm away from Noah.

"A WILD animal," Chris continued. "Which you must bring back to the campfire unharmed. The reward for winning today's challenge is not only invincibility, but also a meal of all of your favorite foods."

* * *

Outside the boat house, the contestants drew names so they could find out what they had to catch. Noah got 'Chipmunk', Bridgette drew 'Frog', Trent picked 'Raccoon', Gwen selected 'Duck', Ezekiel got 'Beaver', Sierra took 'Deer', and Beth chose 'Bear'.

"You have sixty seconds in the boat house to grab any equipment that might help," Chris explained.

In the boat house, the contestants searched for any useful supplies.

"You're going to trap a raccoon with a sledgehammer?" Gwen asked Trent.

"I'll just knock it out so it won't harm me," Trent explained.

"Don't you need anything?" Ezekiel asked Noah. "Even I need a burlap sack, eh."

Noah shook his head. "I'm part Susquehannockian Native American," he explained. "All I need is my own two hands to get a chipmunk."

Sierra picked up a crate. "Isn't that illegal?" Bridgette asked.

"This crate has everything I need to trap a deer," Sierra explained.

As for the others, Bridgette got a plastic container and Gwen found some duck bait. Beth, on the other hand, kept her plan a secret from the others.

* * *

Soon, the contestants went to the woods. Gwen took out some duck bait and successfully lured a duck.

"Come here, little guy," she said. "Let's get this over with."

However, the duck quickly ran off in the blink of an eye.

**Confessional**

Gwen: Uh...last time I checked, ducks waddled.

**End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Bridgette spotted a frog near a small pond.

"Don't worry," Bridgette told the frog. "I won't harm you."

Elsewhere, Trent approached a raccoon. "Hey, little pal," he said. "Let's go for a walk."

Without warning, a large group of raccoons arrived. "I don't want to hurt any of you," Trent said, holding his sledgehammer tightly. "Can we talk about this peacefully?"

The raccoons responded by forming a monstrous-looking raccoon. "That's more than meets the eye..." Trent muttered.

As for Sierra, she finished setting up her trap. As soon as a deer approached some non-poisonous wildflowers, it will end up being caught in a large burlap sack.

**Confessional**

Sierra: I watch a lot of shows on Animal Planet. One of the shows was about catching animals without hurting them, so I used one of the traps that was used during an episode. This challenge is so mine.

**End Confessional**

As for Noah, he was on a tree branch, carefully approaching a chipmunk.

"It's okay," he calmly said. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're safe with me."

Sensing no danger, the chipmunk approached Noah, who let the little creature walk on his hand.

"See?" Noah asked as he gently petted the chipmunk. "I won't hurt you, little guy."

* * *

At the campfire, Chris was waiting for the contestants with a large wooden cage for the animals.

"Open the cage!" Gwen said as she used the duck bait to lure the duck.

"Congratulations," Chris told Gwen after the duck got in the cage. "You win the challenge."

"Open the cage!" Trent said. Chris then allowed Trent to put a raccoon he was carrying in the cage.

"Nice job, Trent," Chris said. "But Gwen already won."

* * *

At the woods, Ezekiel arrived at a beaver dam. He got inside using a hole on the bottom. Three beavers saw him, then one of them tail-slapped him.

"Calm down, eh," Ezekiel said. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

However, the three beavers tail-slapped him. Sierra, on the other hand, was still waiting for a deer to walk into her trap. As for Bridgette, she successfully put the frog in her container using a slice of gouda cheese. Elsewhere, Noah was accidentally scratched by the chipmunk he was carrying.

* * *

At the campfire, Gwen was enjoying the meal she won. "Are you enjoying your reward?" Chris asked.

Gwen happily nodded, since she couldn't talk with her mouth full of food.

"Open the cage!" Ezekiel said as he carried the beaver dam.

Chris opened the cage, allowing Ezekiel to put in all three beavers. "Impressive," Chris said. "And not even a scratch."

Bridgette then put the frog in the cage as well. "Hey, has anybody seen Beth?" she asked.

* * *

Over at the woods, Sierra was waiting for a deer. At that point, she was starting to get a bit frustrated.

SNAP!

Sierra smiled as she ran over to the now closed sack. "Alright!" she cheered as she picked up the sack, noticing the deer inside was a bit heavy.

* * *

At the campfire, Noah put the chipmunk in the cage with ease.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

Noah rubbed his left wrist. "The chipmunk accidentally scratched me on the way here," he explained. "At least I got a rabies shot before I came here."

"I better take you to the medical tent so you won't get infected," Bridgette said.

While the couple headed for the medical tent, Sierra happily tossed the sack into the cage. "Looks like Beth didn't find a bear yet," she said.

"I haven't actually seen her ever since the challenge began," Ezekiel admitted. "Where is she, eh?"

As if on cue, Beth came out of Sierra's sack, wearing a deer outfit. She noticed the other animals were looking at her.

"Hi, little duck," Beth said. "And what a nice raccoon you are, as well as the three beavers."

* * *

Later that night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are five marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who will join Gwen for the next challenge are Ezekiel, Noah, Bridgette, and Trent."

Chris then took out the wooden box. "Sierra and Beth, one of you is leaving tonight. I will now read the votes. Sierra. Beth. Sierra. Sierra. Beth. Beth. And now, the person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Beth."

Beth couldn't stand up, since she was in a full-body cast AND a wheelchair. "I'm sorry I got you injured," Sierra said. "I didn't know you were trying to lure a bear by letting it think you're a deer."

"It's okay," Beth said. "It's my fault for coming up with that plan, anyway."


	22. Trial by TriArmed Triathlon

One morning, Chris woke up the remaining six contestants by flying over them in his helicopter. "Over the past six weeks, we've watched seventeen campers push themselves to the limit," he announced. "And they get their butts kicked off the island by their fellow campers. Stinks to be you...Heather, Duncan, Owen, Justin, Katie, Courtney, Lindsay, Izzy, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Eva, Izzy again, Harold, Sadie, Tyler, Cody, and Beth. Only six campers remain. And after six weeks, our six finalists are about this close to losing it. We've attempted to come up with best way to help the campers de-stress...then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and see if we could push them over the edge. It's all in the name of today's challenge: the 'Triathlon'. Three challenges, three teams of two, three arms per team. Winning team gets invincibility from tonight's vote."

* * *

At the main lodge the three teams were formed: Sierra and Trent, Ezekiel and Bridgette, and Gwen and Noah.

"The first challenge is the competitive chow-down," Chris explained. "Each team will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind and make it more difficult for the feeders. One last thing, this is the Wimp Key. A skeleton key that will open any handcuffs. You'll be offered the Wimp Key at each challenge to separate yourself from your partner...but if you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated."

"How do we win this thing?" Gwen asked.

"Chef's getting platters for each team," Chris answered. "Title goes to the team who finishes their platter of delicacies faster."

"I'll do the chowing-down," Trent told Sierra.

"So what's the plan?" Noah asked Gwen.

"You'll be the eater," Gwen responded. "I don't want to deal with any gross foods."

"I can stomach anything, eh," Ezekiel told Bridgette.

Soon, Chef brought out the food. It was a cake, several fruits, cheese goo, and a green furry turkey. The challenge then began.

"Can you slow down?" Trent asked, his mouth full of food.

"Do you want to win this challenge or not?" Sierra replied as she spoon-fed Trent at lightning-fast speed.

Gwen spoon-fed Noah every three seconds. "One, two, three, open," she said.

As for Bridgette, she tossed the food into Ezekiel's mouth as he swallowed it whole. Eventually, she decided to dump everything on the tray into his mouth.

"The winners are Bridgette and Ezekiel!" Chris announced.

Ezekiel groaned. "You don't look well," Bridgette commented.

"I'm okay, eh," Ezekiel protested. "Although I think some of the chicken went down the wrong pipe."

* * *

At the dock, Chris began the second challenge. "On the beach, you'll find three canoes," he said. "Your challenge is to paddle your canoe while

wearing handcuffs all the way to Boney Island. Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you, which is full of small stone tiki idols. One camper has to piggy-back his or her teammate while heading over to The Cave of Treacherous Terrors. The first team to toss an idol into the cave wins."

The contestants then started the race. Noah was trying to have a conversation with Gwen.

"...so that's why I try to avoid my eight older siblings in public," Noah concluded. "It stinks being the runt of the family."

Gwen groaned. "Will you please focus on the race?"

"I'm doing all the work, eh," Ezekiel told Bridgette. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"It's awfully hard to paddle with only one arm," Bridgette explained.

* * *

Soon, all of the contestants arrived at Boney Island. They each picked up an idol, one for their team. Sierra carried Trent, Bridgette carried Ezekiel, and Gwen carried Noah.

After a few minutes of walking, Gwen let Noah walk by her side to take a breather.

"Are we lost?" Gwen asked, checking a map. "I don't see a beach on this map."

"Geez, what's going on?" Noah asked. "You act like you have a metal rod shoved up your butt."

"Just leave me alone," Gwen responded. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it to me," Noah pointed out. "I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Right," Gwen replied. "And if we went to the same high school together, you'd probably wouldn't invite me to all the sci-fi conventions you go to."

"But I would," Noah disagreed. "Then again, you wouldn't be interested in science fiction and fantasy movies."

"Why not?" Gwen asked. "Because I might hate that stuff?"

"It might not be your thing," Noah answered. "You'd probably think movies like The Matrix and Lord of the Rings are stupid, anyway."

"I wouldn't know," Gwen said. "I've never seen anything sci-fi or fantasy related."

Noah's eyes widened in shock. "You never even read a comic book?"

"Sometimes I wish I did," Gwen admitted. "That for only one day, I can be one of those she-geeks who know every single cheat code in existence, are eager to go to the next Comic-Con, have an unlimited memory, know codes only their friends know, and are practically the prettiest girls in the world. I just don't think it's in my DNA."

"Being geeky isn't in someone's DNA," Noah explained. "It's an individual liking."

"Really?" Gwen asked.

Noah smiled as he nodded. "You know, if I wasn't attracted to Bridgette, I would definitely go out with you."

"It's okay," Gwen responded. "I would return the feelings if I didn't have a thing for Trent."

Noah then carried Gwen as the two continued with the challenge. Eventually, the two managed to toss their idol into the cave.

**Confessional**

Gwen: Okay, don't think I changed just 'cause I'm able to get alone with Noah now. He's very nice for a geek...and cute. No wonder Bridgette likes him.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Back at camp, Chris began the final challenge. "And that's a point for Noah and Gwen," he announced. "Only Trent and Sierra are at risk for losing the whole challenge. The final challenge for today is a totem pole-building race. Assemble the heads in the order the contestants were eliminated."

The challenge then began. "Justin was eliminated for losing the talent show for his team," Sierra said. "Heather, Duncan, and Owen were already gone at that point."

"Wow, you're good," Trent commented.

"Lindsay was stuck in quicksand during the Boney Island challenge," Sierra said. "Which was after the survival challenge and the fear challenge. Beth was put in a full-body cast AND a wheelchair after being attacked by some wild animals, which was actually the last challenge, so her head goes on top."

"I think Katie was voted off fifth," Gwen guessed.

"No, it was Sadie," Noah disagreed. "I think. Katie's the one Ezekiel's dating."

"I think that was Sadie," Gwen replied.

Chris approached Ezekiel. "What's this?" the host asked as he picked up a wooden head of Sadie.

"D-Don't-" Ezekiel stammered.

Chris then revealed to the cameras that Ezekiel carved a heart on the back of the wooden head, which had 'E+S' inside.

Chris snickered. "Most guys kiss girls they like," he said. "This dude carves her head."

Ezekiel's face went bright red. "S-S-Stop it, eh!"

Bridgette then threw a wooden head of Heather at Chris, knocking him out. "I actually think that's sweet of you," she told her teammate.

However, Ezekiel was so embarrassed, he ran over to the cabins with Bridgette following him.

As for Noah and Gwen, they were making good progress. "Wasn't Harold next?" Noah asked.

"We haaaave a WIENER!" Chris dizzily announced in a high and shaky voice. "Trerra...and Sient...TAKE IT! That means aaaaanybody can get voted off ta-niiiight!"

**Confessional**

Ezekiel: *is still bright red with embarrassment* I've met a lot of people before. And I always thought no one can be so heartless...until I met Chris McLean! He's the meanest, the nastiest, the [censored] [censored] in all of Canada! I really hate that jerk, eh!

**End Confessional**

* * *

Later that night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," he announced. "There are five marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight is out of the contest. The campers who will allow to compete the next challenge are Sierra, Trent, Gwen, Noah, and..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Bridgette."

Ezekiel stood up. "Thank you!" he told the other contestants. "I'm glad to be off this show, eh!"

"And here's a little souvenir to remember your time here," Chris said as he gave Ezekiel the wooden head of Sadie he carved.

* * *

At the dock, Ezekiel happily approached the boat and got on. As it swam off, Ezekiel sighed as he looked at his gift.

"Hi, Besties!"

Ezekiel looked up, only to see none other than Sadie approaching him.

"Sadie!" he said as he put down the wooden head. "I sure missed you, eh!"

"Me too," Sadie responded. "Huggsies!"

She and Ezekiel then embraced in a hug as tears of joy came from his eyes.


	23. Haute Campture

Chris decided to let the remaining five contestants have a day off. While Sierra was learning new songs on her harmonica, Bridgette was teaching Noah to surf, and Trent and Gwen were having a friendly conversation in the woods, Chris used a water ski to head over to a hotel.

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers," Chris announced. "The all-inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game to lick their wounds and accept their fate as reality show has-beens. When we are down to the final two competitors, their fate will be in the former campers' hands."

Over at the snack bar, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel were enjoying some fruit drinks. The three friends saw Justin jumping off a diving board. "Put a shirt on, you show-off!" Katie hollered.

Sadie rolled her eyes in disgust. "The only girls he'll date are probably a ton of women-based manikins."

"As you can see," Chris told the audience. "Our campers have made themselves comfortable here in our luxury resort."

Over at the hot tub, Heather was making-out with a Latin male. "Looks like Heather met fellow intern, Alejandro," Chris commented.

"Can you believe this place is right around the corner from this lame-o campground?" Duncan asked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," DJ agreed, letting Bunny relax near him. "I can hang here for a while."

While Owen was eating a lot of food at the snack bar, Cody picked up a sausage using a three-pronged fork. "This place is pretty sweet," he said. "I'm glad Chris is kind enough to let the eliminated contestants come here to relax."

"Hey Cody," Owen said with a mouth full of apples. "You look a bit pink. Do you need some sunscreen?"

"No thanks," Cody replied, rubbing his right wrist for some strange reason. "I'm trying to get a tan. It's for Sierra when she gets eliminated."

"I love being a loser," Lindsay said as she lounged with Tyler by the pool. "This is so much more my style. If I knew how great this place was, I would have quit in the first episode."

"Being here has changed my life, eh," Ezekiel said. "I have enough money to pay taxes for a few years thanks to my new bike company, and I'm dating the prettiest girl I ever met."

Sadie giggled as Ezekiel put his arm around her. "I love you too," she told her boyfriend.

Courtney sighed miserably as she browsed through a magazine. "I don't care how nice this place is," she said. "I'm not supposed to be here. If I knew I was going to be humiliated on international TV, I shouldn't have even come up with an audition tape."

"But all you did was fell into a pool of green gelatin after you passed out," Duncan pointed out.

"Exactly!" Courtney exclaimed. "I'll be the laughing stock of the school when I get back home!"

"You have to admit that was pretty heinous of Chris to do that to you," Harold replied. "He even knows about your medical condition about why you can't jump off high spots."

"I couldn't agree more," Duncan said as he fist-bumped with Harold.

"I learned a lot during my experience on the island with Bridgette," Lindsay said. "If you're going to be a fashion expert for a friend, try doing things they'll be okay with."

"I thought I was going to make it further than Sierra," Cody admitted. "She's reckless during several challenges. In fact, when we went bungee-jumping, she was so thrilled to start, she jumped off the cliff before she strapped the cord on. She didn't recover for six weeks."

"I called my mom a while ago," Courtney said. "But she wouldn't pick me up. Chris is just torturing me by forcing me to stay here."

"Give it a break already, eh," Ezekiel responded. "Chris embarrassed me even more when he revealed my carving in the last episode." He then took out his wooden head of Sadie to show Courtney the carving."

"That's Chris for you," Lindsay said. "A guy who will do anything embarrassing to us for ratings."

"How would I characterize my experience?" Eva asked as she helped herself to four steaks. "It was okay. At least my leadership skills helped my team with some of the challenges."

"Did I get anything out of this experience?" Owen asked as he ate a pineapple. "Sure did. I got a whole lot of yummy food!"

"Hey Sadzekiel!" Izzy told Ezekiel and Sadie. "You guys are in the 'it' couples section in Star Stalker Magazine."

"Yaysters!" Sadie cheered.

"Congratulations!" Katie replied as she happily clapped.

* * *

"Okay, you've seen how the losers are spending their time," Chris told the audience. "Now it's time to find out what they think of the final five."

Izzy put three coconuts on a grill. "Just throwing a few shrimps on the barbie," she said. "As for the final five, I think Bridgette is a total angel."

"Bridgette's a strong competitor," Courtney said. "And I really approve of her tactics. I mean, helping Noah with a mild sprain is one of the gentle things she did for her teammates."

"Bridgette's definitely the nicest female on the island," Harold said. "She's one of the people I'll put on my friend list."

"I hope I meet anyone like Bridgette in the future," Trent said.

"She's really sweet," Lindsay agreed. "And I mean really sweet."

"Bridgette's pretty gentle, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Oh, she's so totally gentle," Katie agreed with Sadie nodding in agreement.

"Helping Bridgette during the dodgeball challenge was the best moment of my life," Beth said.

"Who would I like to win?" Courtney asked. "I guess it would be Noah. He was a better team captain than me. And he always cares for his friends."

"Noah?" DJ asked. "Man, that is one smart dude. I heard he actually wrestled a bear to the ground before the show began."

Geoff shuddered. "I don't even want to talk about Noah," he said. "He beat me up after I shot Bridgette with a paintball gun. I'm NEVER going to flirt with her after that incident."

"I like Noah," Leshawna said. "He might have cost the cook challenge for the team, but he spared me from an allergic reaction when he replaced pineapples with grapefruit. I would like to hang out with him after the show ends."

"I think Noah is pretty sweet," Lindsay said. "Anyone who handles deer and tree with a gentle hand has my vote."

"I'm cool with Trent," Cody said. "He backed me up when I performed my love song about Sierra. I really appreciate it since I don't know how to play an instrument that isn't the keyboard."

"Gwen's a strong competitor," Courtney said. "She could really give me a few pointers about being a good fighter."

"Weird goth girl might have let herself get buried alive for her team," Heather butted in. "But she isn't a team player. I don't like her and the other four finalists. They're nothing but a bunch of [censored]. I should be the winner, NOT them!"

"Don't worry about that," Alejandro told his girlfriend. "You wouldn't have met me if you were still in the game."

Heather blushed as she and Alejandro resumed their make-out session.

"Gwen's kind of harsh sometimes," Lindsay said. "But she won immunity for the team countless times."

"Gwen's a great girl," Leshawna said. "Her and Bridgette became two of my pals after the first episode. I vote for either of them to win."

"Okay, let's talk about Sierra," Lindsay suggested.

Cody sighed with a huge smile on his face. "I love Sierra," he said. "She's both pretty and tough. She's the type of girl any guy would date."

"I can't say anything bad about Sierra," Courtney said. "And I left long before she arrived."

"I think Sierra's so nice," Sadie said.

"She has the nicest personality I ever saw," Katie agreed.

"Sierra helped Cody during the bike race," Tyler said. "Anyone who is willing to help out during a challenge has my vote."

* * *

That night, the eliminated contestants gathered around the pool. "You look cooked, eh," Ezekiel told Cody.

"Who me?" Cody asked. "It's nothing." Then he muttered something inaudible under his breath as he rubbed his right wrist.

"So, who do you guys want to win if you can vote right now?" DJ asked.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "They're all very nice."

"I know," Sadie agreed. "I wish I could vote for all five of them."

"Well, I think Gwen should win," Cody said.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "What about your girlfriend?"

"I like her, but she has a habit of getting a bit reckless when she's competing," Cody answered.

"I can't decide between Bridgette and Gwen," Leshawna said. "They're both great pals."

"I'd vote for Noah," Courtney said.

"Me too," Harold agreed.

Duncan shrugged. "Geek's okay," he said. "Same thing with that tree-hugging hippie he's dating."

"I think Bridgette should win," Beth said.

"But Noah's the smartest guy left," Izzy disagreed. "And did you see the way he punched the snot out of Geoff? I think he knocked-out a tooth."

"He's even a better team captain than me," Eva agreed with Izzy. "I like his style."

That's when Chris approached the group. "Okay losers," he said. "It is time for the most unexpected twist of all times. Tonight, you will be choosing the next camper who will immediately leave without a ceremony process. I am going to ask you one by one who you want out of the game tonight. Katie and Sadie, who do you want out of the game?"

"I choose...Sierra," Sadie said.

"Poor Cody's worried about her health," Katie agreed. "Definitely Sierra."

"That's two votes for Sierra," Chris said. "Onto the next voter, Lindsay."

"I also vote for Sierra," Lindsay said. "Cody called her reckless earlier today."

"Oh, who are we kidding?" Izzy asked. "We all vote for Sierra. Cody can't stop talking about her. Ever since he came here, he's all 'My girlfriend is going to get hurt! My girlfriend once got severely injured! Blah-blah-blah-blah, body cast! Blah-blah-blah I'm don't want her to die! Blah-blah-blah-ha-ha!'."

"Then it's settled," Chris said. "Sierra's out of the game."

And so, within a few minutes, Cody was happily reunited with Sierra, who didn't even mind her elimination.


	24. Camp Castaways

It was raining one night at the island. "Listen up, campers," Chris said from over the loudspeakers. "One of the most grueling challenges any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain game, where all activities that are even close to fun are canceled in favor of the craft tent. The forecast for tomorrow: rain, rain, and more rain, followed by rain. See you all in the craft tent tomorrow."

"I just can't believe Sierra's gone," Bridgette said. "She was such a nice girl."

"It was for the best," Gwen replied. "The others probably didn't want to separate the remaining two couples left in the game."

"You're probably right," Trent agreed. "Where's Noah, anyway?"

**Confessional**

Noah: *is using the confessional as a toilet, not knowing the camera's still on*

**End Confessional**

"I heard he went to the bathrooms," Bridgette said. "Anyway, it's getting late see you guys tomorrow morning."

The three contestants then went inside their cabins to get some sleep.

"Um...guys?" Noah asked from outside the confessional. "Someone locked the door! I can't get out!"

* * *

The next morning, Trent got out of the boys cabin...only to end up walking into the ocean. The same thing happened to Bridgette and Gwen.

"Where did all this water come from?" Gwen asked.

"How should I know?" Bridgette replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *wakes up after sleeping in the confessional* Okay, so I spent the whole night in here. Chris probably got annoyed that I was letting Cody do all of my confessionals for me. I'm don't like telling others about my personal thoughts. *takes out his homemade spear* Good thing I brought this with me.

**End Confessional**

When Noah opened the confessional door, he realized he the stall floating in the ocean. He closed the door in shock.

**Confessional**

Noah: Chris, if you're watching this, today isn't April Fools Day. So stop pranking me and fix this mess you caused!

**End Confessional**

* * *

Elsewhere, the other contestants arrived on land. "Okay...is anyone else a little creeped by this deserted island?" Gwen asked.

"Something tells me this isn't what Chris had in store for today," Bridgette responded.

"We obviously just drifted downstream," Trent guessed. "The producers will send a search party."

"What if there isn't a rescue team?" Gwen asked. "What if the producers think we're dead? I say we build a raft and sail back to camp?"

"But what if we get even more lost?" Bridgette pointed out. "I'll see if there's any shelter for us to live in case we're stuck here for life."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: ...and that should cover up everything that I like about Bridgette. That should make Chris come over here and help me.

**End Confessional**

By the time Noah got out, he realized he was on sand.

* * *

"Hey guys," Bridgette called out. "I found a wooden cabin in a tree."

Trent and Gwen arrived. "What's with the t-rex skeleton?" Gwen asked. "Are we even in the 21st century anymore?"

* * *

After enjoying some coconuts as a snack, Noah found an actual Bellossom. "Are you for real?" he asked. "Or some kind of mind trick?"

"Bell Bella," the Bellossom replied.

Startled, Noah picked up the little plant alien. "I'm going to call you Fauna, little gal."

* * *

"What if the producers don't know where to look?" Gwen asked. "They're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed in case you haven't notice."

"Being here isn't all that bad," Bridgette said. "I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with you two."

"Then it's settled," Trent said. "We'll stay here until the producers come if they feel like it."

"Okay," Gwen finally agreed. "But in case something goes wrong, we'll build a raft."

* * *

As for Noah, he took off his shirt and drenched himself with water. "Well, Fauna," he told his new friend. "It's just you and me on a deserted island. Good thing I'm a skilled hunter."

"Bella?" Fauna asked, looking scared.

"I won't hurt you," Noah explained. "Nothing's going to hurt you as long as you're here with me."

* * *

Over at the cabin, Bridgette was waiting for Trent and Gwen to return with some food. She noticed Noah was approaching her.

"Noah?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Don't worry, Fauna," Noah said. "I'll protect you."

Rolling her eyes, Bridgette approached her boyfriend and kissed him. Quickly realizing he was holding a coconut, Noah threw it on the ground. "Bridgette, am I glad to see you again," he told his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

That was when Trent and Gwen arrived after trying to get an egg. "I could say the same thing for you," Gwen told Noah.

With the four friends reunited, they headed for the cabin. "Well, since we're all going to live here for the rest of our lives," Noah said. "What do you say we clear our heads and have a group discussion?"

* * *

"So you actually threw a guitar at your own dad?" Gwen asked Trent a few minutes later.

"Yeah, but at least it's not as bad as cheating on a surfing contest," Trent responded.

"I admit that it WAS a little unusual," Bridgette admitted. "But it doesn't come close to almost killing a younger brother with a wood-chipper, like what Gwen did."

When they got outside, they noticed some smoke. "Is it a rescue team?" Trent asked.

"I think we have some company," Noah said, picking up his handmade spear. "On three, we'll attack. One...two...three!"

* * *

The contestants posed threatingly...in front of Chris and Chef. "Hey guys," Chris said. "It's about time you showed up."

"What's going on?" Noah asked.

"This is our production crew's secret location," Chris explained. "You were on some leftovers from a dinosaur movie."

"You mean this was all a trick?" Noah asked, gripping his handmade spear tightly. "If you weren't the host, I would kill you for doing this to us!"

"Yes, Noah," Chris said. "It was a trick. I'd invite you in my trailer, but there's only room for me and Chef."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "Well, it's been a grueling day, campers," he said. "Frankly, Chef and I are worn-out. And Noah, will you please put a shirt on already?"

"I don't know about that," Bridgette said as she relaxed with her boyfriend. "He looks hot with his chest exposed and his hair wet."

"Which brings us to yet another dramatic marshmallow ceremony," Chris said.

"Wait a minute," Trent said. "You have four marshmallows. That's one for each of us."

"Excellent observation, dude," Chris said. "Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, and Noah."

"Why am I still here?" Noah asked. "I thought I was going home tonight."

"I wasn't expecting you guys to get washed away to a different part of the island," Chris explained. "Plus, you went crazy and thought a coconut was some kind of alien creature."

"Relax Noah," Bridgette said. "At least you get to spend another week with me."


	25. Are We There Yet?

One morning, the remaining four contestants woke up, only to find themselves in the woods in their sleepwear. "How did we get here?" Trent asked.

"Everybody just zip it!" Chef said as he approached the group. "How you got here is not your concern. I'm in charge now, and your mission is to find your way out of the forest. Here's how it works. It's a girls vs. boys challenge. Everything you need is in these bags. You'll navigate your way to base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem poll. And here's a tip: better set up camp before sundown, because once nightfall hits, you won't be able to see where you're going. Good luck, and try not to die."

When Chef left, the couples looked worried. "So...we're on separate teams," Trent said.

"Don't worry," Gwen said. "It's only for today."

"I bet Chef just ditched us so he can have a day off," Noah said. "I say we just forget about the challenge and give the poor guy the vacation he deserves."

"But do you think Chris will be happy about it?" Bridgette asked. "He'll disqualify you for 'wasting valuable footage'."

* * *

And so, the challenge began. Noah and Trent got a head start in the race. Noah checked the supplies. "Map, sleeping bag, goggles, and bug spray," he said. "I guess we'll have to find our own food."

"The map's useless without a compass," Trent pointed out.

Noah drew a compass on the ground with a nearby stick. "The sun rose in the east, so that's north," he said. "Camp's that way."

* * *

Gwen looked at a compass that was in their supply bag. "Camp is north," she told Bridgette. "So we just follow the river."

"That sounds easy enough," Bridgette replied as the two girls began.

* * *

Elsewhere, the boys climbed the top of a mountain, where Noah saw the girls using his binoculars. "Here's a pointer for you two," Noah called out to them. "Try checking a map."

"We would if we have one," Gwen called back. "But this compass tells us that's north. You know, like where Chef says the camp is."

Noah put away the binoculars. "Trent, we'll have to jump into the river and take our chances."

"I'm not taking a daredevil dive," Trent retorted.

"I'll keep that in mind when I choose who to vote off if we lose," Noah said, which made Trent jump anyway.

* * *

The girls took a snack break nearby. "We have to win this challenge," Bridgette said. "We can't afford to let the guys win invincibility, even though Noah is so cute, with his brilliant mind, and his thick dark hair..."

Gwen snapped her fingers in front of Bridgette's face. "Snap out of it!" Gwen said. "I know you love him just as much as I love Trent, but they're our enemies right now."

As if on cue, the boys swam by on a makeshift raft.

* * *

Things didn't go to well afterwards. Noah was caught by a rope, Gwen and Bridgette were trapped in a large log, the girls scared the boys using a fake mummy, and the boys trapped the girls in a hole.

That night, the girls were trying to find shelter. "At least the boys didn't steal any of our supplies," Bridgette said.

"I hope we find the camp soon," Gwen said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the boys were trying to find a good place to set up camp. "These night vision goggles sure are helpful," Noah said. "We'll be able to find camp in no time."

Without realizing it, both teams found themselves in a cave.

"Trent?" Noah asked.

"Noah?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette?" Trent asked.

"Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Gwen?" Noah asked.

"Noah?" Gwen asked.

"Now that we're taken roll call," Bridgette said. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we're safe here until morning," Trent said.

"Define 'safe'," Noah responded. That's when he and the other contestants ran our before the bats could attack them.

"Do you guys want to bunk with us for the night?" Noah asked Gwen and Bridgette. "Me and Trent could really use some company."

* * *

After a few minutes, the contestants set up their camp.

"Do you want to share the sleeping bag with me?" Trent asked his girlfriend.

"Okay," Gwen replied.

"I can't sleep," Bridgette told Noah. "I'm too scared."

"You can cuddle next to me," Noah offered as he leaned on a nearby tree.

Bridgette happily placed her head on her boyfriend's chest as she hugged him. "I feel so safe in your arms," she said. "You won't fall asleep on me, will you?"

"I won't," Noah said. "My eyes will be wide open all night."

* * *

The next morning, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen woke up. Noah, on the other hand, was dead tired. "You don't look well," Gwen commented.

"I said I wouldn't fall asleep on my girl," Noah dizzily replied.

Bridgette picked Noah up and carried him on her back. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

* * *

Over at camp, Chef was enjoying some sticky buns for breakfast.

"We made it!" Bridgette cheered as she happily tagged the totem poll.

"Alright, game's over," Chef announced. "Girls win, guys lose."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris (who was back from hosting a rewards show) approached the remaining contestants. "Noah, you were right about Chef wanting a day off," he said. "And while you four were in the woods, he took advantage of all of the camp luxuries and broke my prized hot tub. By the way, Bridgette and Gwen, here are your marshmallows. Same thing for you..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Noah."

Trent stood up. "Why me?"

"You got on my last nerves," Noah explained. "I told you I'll think about it when you refused to jump into the lake."

"Gwen, I want you to be tough and fight to the end for both of us," Trent told his girlfriend. "I'll be watching and cheering for you back home."

Then Trent and Gwen embraced in a farewell kiss before he left the island.


	26. I Triple Dog Dare You!

One morning, the remaining three contestants were eating pancakes Chef was serving.

"So the three of us actually made it to the final three," Gwen said. "Just goes to show you how far good people go in life."

"I never knew I'll make it to the end," Bridgette commented. "I thought I would have been kicked off in one of the earlier episodes."

"I helped you with that," Noah pointed out.

"You know, the money would be awesome," Gwen said. "It would help my family a lot."

"You two are my great friends," Bridgette said. "It's going to be hard to compete against you guys."

"Technically, I'm your boyfriend," Noah responded.

"If I win," Gwen said. "I'm going to use any remaining money to buy this place so I can make sure it's much healthier for anyone else who comes here."

"Wow," Noah replied. "I was going to turn it into a place where RPG fans can go to be themselves and have fun battling each other, but your idea sounds better."

"I'm thinking about starting my own show on Planet Green if I win," Bridgette said. "'Keeping it Green with the Surfer Teen'."

"I don't think I could actually win," Noah admitted. "But if I did, I would put all of the money in the family bank account for college expenses."

"Personally, I've had enough drama here to last a lifetime," Gwen said. "You guys are great friends, but eight weeks of Chris torturing us is too much for me."

"I agree with you," Bridgette replied. "Eight weeks with Chris is cause for insanity."

"You should make sure he's fired if you rebuild the camp," Noah told Gwen. "Josh from Celebrity Manhunt's a nicer guy than Chris. I would say Blainley, but I heard she's Chris' fiance."

"I guess you can say my dumb luck won me a few challenge," Bridgette admitted. "Noah, you're one seriously smart guy. If the final challenge requires major geography, brutal currency exchange, and impossible math, you deserve the money more than me. And Gwen, if I could name all of your strengths, it would take me years to finish. You're the strongest out of all three of us."

"But your strength is your bottomless pit of nice," Gwen told Bridgette. "Nothing can beat that."

Noah nodded in agreement. "It's one of the many things I love about you, Bridgette."

* * *

At the outdoor auditorium, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "Campers, welcome to the semi-finals," he said. "The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, so...they asked the eliminated campers for ideas. Turns out they had a lot. They provided us with the sickest, most twisted, and insane dares imaginable in a dare-off, starting with Izzy, Trent, Cody, Justin, Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Heather, Duncan aka: the camper-who-fell-asleep-on-the-toilet-and-cost-his-team-the-whole-challenge, Courtney, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, and Sierra. Each camper will take turns spinning the wheel. The camper that the spinner lands on determines the dare you'll perform. You can take the dare yourself, or chicken out of the dare and immediately get kicked out of the show, resulting in the final two."

**Confessional**

Gwen: Wow. A sudden-death elimination? Good one.

**End Confessional**

Gwen started the challenge by spinning the wheel. "Lindsay's dare is lick a moldy ice cream cone," Chris said. "You can perform the dare yourself, or leave right now and let Noah and Bridgette be the final two."

"Hand me that ice cream cone," Gwen said.

Chef gave Gwen a fuzzy bright green ice cream cone. "Just imagine you're licking your favorite flavor of ice cream," Noah suggested.

Keeping that in mind, Gwen licked the moldy ice cream cone...only for her to pass out for a few seconds.

Bridgette was next to spin the wheel. "Ezekiel's dare is chew your own toenail slowly," Chris said.

"That doesn't sound bad," Bridgette said with a disgusted look on her face. She then sat on a stool for Chef to give her one of her own toenail clippings. She then chewed on it slowing before swallowing it.

Noah then spun the wheel. "Beth's dare is chew pre-chewed gum from a dusty sofa," Chris said.

Noah scoffed. "Piece of cake," he said.

"But it's chewed gum," Chris reminded Noah. "From a dusty sofa."

"Duh," Noah replied. "But I chewed worse gum flavors before." He then took the gum out of a glass jar and started to chew on it. "Not bad," he commented. "It might be a bit dull on flavor, but okay regardless. Now can I spit it out?"

After Noah spit out the gum into a trash can, Gwen spun the wheel. "Cody's dare is drop a tray of ice into your underwear and let them melt," Chris said.

"That's it?" Gwen asked. "I can handle that." However, she thought her butt went numb after she completed the dare.

Bridgette then spun the wheel. "Tyler's dare is eat grape jelly from an eight-day old peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"At least it's not moldy," Bridgette commented before she ate the grape jelly while plugging her nose.

Noah spun the wheel afterwards. "Izzy's dare is give a sleeping bear a purple nurple," Chris said.

"I wrestled a bear once," Noah said as he cracked his knuckles. "I can do that with ease."

After Noah did his dare, Gwen spun the wheel. "Harold's dare is lick your own toe jam," Chris said.

After Gwen did so, Bridgette spun the wheel. "Geoff's dare is drink powdered fruit punch from a toilet," Chris said.

Bridgette looked over at Noah. "I think he wanted you to do that," she told him.

After Bridgette did her dare with Noah supporting her, he spun the wheel. "Cody's dare is eat dog food," Chris said. "You could just quit now and let your girlfriend and your female friend be the final two."

"No way," Noah disagreed. "My bro knows I accidentally ate my golden lab's food a few years ago."

After Noah did his dare, Chris gave $100 to Chef before he ran over to the bathrooms.

* * *

And so, the contestants did their dares without giving up. Gwen ate hard boiled eggs while lying down (Trent's dare), Bridgette walked on a tight rope while holding meat above shark infested waters (Leshawna's dare), Noah dressed like a baby with a pink lace bonnet, light blue pacifier, and diaper (Heather's dare), Gwen kissed a dead fish (Katie and Sadie's dare), Bridgette wore a beard made out of bees (Eva's dare), Noah wrestled an alligator (Owen's dare), Gwen drank a blended puree of Chef's mystery meats (Courtney's dare), Bridgette laid in a pool full of leeches (Sierra's dare), Noah acted like a chicken (DJ's dare), Gwen slapped herself (Justin's dare), Bridgette ate a live cockroach (Ezekiel's dare), Noah kissed one of Chef's socks in a puppet show (Heather's dare), and Gwen was shot out of a cannon into a pile of pig poop (Owen's dare).

"I can't believe no one's dropped out," Chris said. "You're next Bridgette."

"Duncan?" Bridgette asked after she spun the wheel. "How bad can his dare be, anyway?"

"You have to drink dolphin's blood from a large swimming pool," Chris said.

* * *

Soon, Bridgette (who was now in her swimwear) approached a pool full of dolphin's blood and climbed the ladder. "What's it going to be, Bridgette?" Chris asked. "Are you going to do the dare, or let your boyfriend and your female friend be the final two?"

After much thought, Bridgette was about to quit, but she slipped, causing her to fall into the pool. She came out covered head to toe in dolphin's blood, her face frozen in shock. "I think some of it went in my mouth."

"I'll accept that," Chris said. "You're next Noah."

However, Bridgette looked at her hands. "I...drank...dolphin's blood," she said quietly, tears flooding from her eyes. "I-I can't take this anymore! I QUIT!"

* * *

At the dock, Bridgette cried as the boat she was on swam off, still drenched in blood in her swimwear. Noah looked on as he watched every tiny bit of confidence disappear from his girlfriend.

"Cheer up," Gwen told Noah. "We're in the final two."

Noah sniffed as a few tears came from his eyes. "But why do I feel horrible?" he asked Gwen. "Why do I feel like I shouldn't be here?"


	27. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Confessional**

Noah: I guess I had fun here. It was okay.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: What was it like being here for eight weeks? I guess it was okay.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: The food was downright horrible. I'm just glad Ezekiel ate my helpings before he was eliminated.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: The food was disgusting. At least Ezekiel took care of the leftovers.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: I became friends with a lot of people I don't normally hang out with. And of course, Cody was also there. The only person I wasn't too happy to see was Heather. Good thing she was the first one voted off.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: Most of the people here were nice. The only person I didn't like, however, was Heather. I was relieved when I found out she was the first person to get eliminated.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: What will I be remembered for? I guess it's my leadership skills and intelligence.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: What will I be remembered for? Being able to survive a ton of brutal challenges.

**End Confessional**

* * *

When Noah and Gwen were finished with their confessions, Chris showed them two wooden benches, one with their faces on each of them. "Now it's time welcome the twenty-one campers who did not make it to the finals," he said.

Twenty of those eliminated campers arrived and selected a team to root for by sitting on one of the benches. Noah's supporters were Duncan, Owen, Courtney, DJ, Eva, Izzy, Harold, and Bridgette. Gwen's supporters were Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna, Geoff, Sadie, Cody, Beth, Ezekiel, Sierra, and Trent.

Chris did a quick head count. "Wait a minute," he realized. "Someone's missing. Where's Heather?"

"She's at Playa Des Losers sucking face with that Latin intern she calls her boyfriend," Duncan answered. "She refuses to take part in this challenge."

"Moving on, then," Chris said. "Gwen and Noah, this is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won and why you deserve it."

"I would give some of the money to my mom," Gwen said. "But that would still leave me a ton of cash. I guess I'd go traveling and to the university to study art history."

"Wow, that's really sweet," Chris commented. "Boring, but sweet. Noah?"

"I'd save all of the money for when I go to college," Noah said. "Education is more valuable than gold."

"Are you serious, dude?" Chris asked. "It's $100,000. You could but a yacht with that much money."

"Where would I put something that big?" Noah asked. "Besides, getting accepted to the top colleges is more valuable than getting some oversized boat."

"Alright, it's time for the final challenge," Chris announced. "The rejected Olympic relay race. Run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag. If you don't have the flag, don't bother coming down that pole. Next, you will cross a 300ft balance beam suspended across a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg. The final leg of the race is a long-distance run returning to the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins."

* * *

"Good luck, Noah," Gwen said. "If I have to lose to anyone here, it'd be you."

"My thoughts exactly, Gwen," Noah replied as he and Gwen shook hands.

The final challenge began. Trent helped Gwen, while Eva and Izzy helped Noah. "Yay, Noah!" Izzy cheered. "Go, Noah! Win that money!"

The two remaining contestants started climbing their own poles. "Why is this flag pole so slippery?" Gwen asked.

"Had to make it more interesting," Chris explained as he held so wax.

"Can you help me with this?" Gwen asked.

Trent then took off his shirt and used it to clean the pole. When he was done, Gwen was still staring at him.

"Yo, let's go, girl!" Leshawna told Gwen. "You don't have time for daydreaming!"

While Gwen climbed her pole, Noah had a hard time climbing his pole. "Will someone please help me?"

With Izzy and Eva pushing him up, Noah was able to climb his pole and grab the flag. He then slid back down with ease.

"Come on, Noah!" Izzy exclaimed. "Gwen's ahead of you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent and Gwen arrived at the second part of the challenge. "I'll meet you on the other side," Trent said. "Besides, it doesn't look that bad."

When Trent was on the other side of the gorge, Gwen picked up an eagle's egg and started to walk across the balance beam. At that point, Noah arrived and also started the second part of the challenge.

"Get your balance back," Trent told Gwen. "Just stay calm."

Eventually, both contestants completed the challenge.

* * *

It was then time for the final part of the challenge. Noah was getting a head lead, but Gwen was catching up to him.

"Come on, Noah!" Izzy cheered. "Make like Forrest Gump and run! Why aren't you cheering, Eva?"

"I don't do cheers," Eva explained.

"And what's wrong, Bridgette?" Izzy asked. "Your boyfriend's going to win."

Bridgette sighed miserably. "I don't want to talk to him," she explained. "He might think I'm no long attractive in his perspective."

"Is it because of that blood incident?" Eva asked.

Duncan laughed. "Man, I thought she wouldn't get that dare last in the last episode."

"You do know Noah's going to hate you for life," Courtney said. "Right?"

"Even I know that was the most cold-hearted dare you came up with," Harold said.

"It was only a joke," Duncan told his two friends.

"Then you must have one strange taste in humor," Harold replied.

As for the race, it was neck and neck. "Sorry Gwen," Noah said. "But it looks like this game is mine."

THUD!

That was the sound of Noah tripping over an exposed tree truck. Gwen sprinted past him a crossed the finish line.

"Gwen's the winner!" Chris announced. "Gwen's the winner!"

Noah got up and approached Bridgette. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Bridgette asked. "Shouldn't I be ugly in your perspective?"

"Look, just forget about that blood incident," Noah told his girlfriend. "You're still pretty. In fact, you're the only pretty girl who helped me overcome my Caligynephobia."

"Really?" Bridgette asked.

Noah nodded. "Let me make it up to you. Tonight, I'm going to give you the most amazing night you'll never forget. I'll have to ask Cody if I can borrow some of his condoms, though."

Bridgette gasped. "But...it'll be my first time."

"As well as my first time," Noah replied. "I love you so much, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Chris approached Gwen, who was standing. The other contestants (except for Heather of course) were also there.

"Here we are," Chris said. "At the last bonfire ever. After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Drama Island: Gwen."

Chef gave Gwen a large check. "Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends," Gwen said. "Thanks, guys."

"Gwen," Chris said, giving her a marshmallow-shaped stress toy. "At this time, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival: the final marshmallow."

Chris then approached Noah and gave him a regular-sized check. "Noah, as the runner up, you receive $50,000 as a constellation prize."

"Thanks Chris," Noah replied as he put his arm around Bridgette's waist. "This should be enough money to help me get into one of the best colleges in Canada."


	28. Sneak Peak

SPLASH!

Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Sadie, Trent, Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, and Sierra all landed in the water at the exact same time. One the day after Gwen won, Chris offered all twenty-three campers a chance at $1,000,000. If Gwen was the one who bring the money to the dock, it would be added to her $100,000. She would still keep her winnings if she didn't.

Unfortunately, fourteen of those campers watched a shark eat the million dollars in one gulp. Chris approached the campers. "So you lost the case," he said. "Way to go. I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the fourteen of you officially won, you all officially tie. Which means, that you will all have another shot at winning the million dollars...in season two."

**Confessional**

Leshawna: Did he say "season two"?

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: I already won. Why am I competing AGAIN?

**Next Confessional**

Izzy: Season two? SEASON TWO? I'm definitely going to win this time. I just know it. Whoo!

**End Confessional**

"Oh, forget this," Duncan complained. "I didn't agree to season two."

"It'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, Mr. I-Slept-On-The-Toilet-And-Cost-My-Team-The-Challenge," Chris mentioned.

Justin, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, and Owen approached Chris. "As for the rest of you," he said. "Your treasure hunt ends here. Along with all your hopes of ever winning any money off of being on this show. The good news though, you'll be watching all the action on season two from the sidelines."

"Good luck, Duncan," Courtney said. "You can do it. I'll be cheering for you from the sidelines."

"So will I," Harold mentioned.

"Thanks, you guys," Duncan replied. "I promise to split the money with you two if I win."

**Confessional**

Courtney: I'm actually glad to be out of this game. I'd rather be cheering for Duncan with Harold than get humiliated by Chris.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Another season? Alright! I promise to only make-out with Sierra when there ISN'T a challenge going on.

**Next Confessional**

Katie: Yay! We get to stay for another season!

Sadie: And Ezekiel's back, too.

Katie: I know. Maybe the three of us will be on the same team again.

Sadie: Yaysters!

**End Confessional**

"In 2011," Chris said, breaking the forth wall. "These fourteen contestants will report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge, and the last one standing will receive $1,000,000. So don't forget to read Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


End file.
